Stories of the Defender
by NedeserThul
Summary: Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul and Nadia Grell have been dancing on the edge for some time. After the Barsen'thor returns, his anxiously waiting apprentice does everything she can to ease the heavy toll that his most recent mission has taken on him. Rated M for lemon Please leave reviews and criticism. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: Burning Cold

**I do not own Star Wars, The Old Republic, any of the characters or the majority of the story. I simply added to the brilliance of others and hopefully did a good job. Please enjoy.**

 **WARNING! Sexual content.**

 **Aboard the Defender-Class Starship of Nedeser Thul, Master and Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order.**

Nadia Grell wandered the corridors. It was almost a standard week since her Jedi master had left suddenly on a secret mission. Satele Shan had contacted Master Thul during a visit to the Republic's Fleet to rearm, resupply and refuel. Master Thul had ran aboard the ship, changed into a light suit of Jedi battle armor, saying as he did, "I'm sorry, Nadia. I can't explain right now. When this is all over, I promise I'll tell you as much as I can."

Master Thul had been taking these missions for Master Shan since long before they had met. With a burst of force speed, he was gone, leaving the twenty year old Sarkhai woman at the top of the boarding ramp, alone and anxious. With her hands clasped either in front of or behind her, she paced from the cockpit to the cargo bay and from the engine room to the comms room. Several times, she passed the work station. Inside Tharan Cedrax, the professor and doctor who was a certified genius played Pazaak with Zenith, the leader of the Resistance of Balmorra and representative of the people of that world for the Rift Alliance. With them was Lieutenant Felix Iresso, a very skilled soldier who had gained distinction fighting the White Maw pirates on Hoth. The fourth time she passed, Doctor Cedrax folded his cards, stood up and called out. "Nadia? Miss Nadia, are you doing okay? Holiday just pointed out to me that you have passed by this work station four times and that you look very upset."

Nadia tried to force a smile and said halfheartedly, "I'm okay, Doctor Cedrax. I'm just worried about Master Thul. He usually isn't gone this long." Holiday, the sentient hologram popped up from the projector on Doctor Cedrax's wrist. "That's not really the case, dear. Do you remember that mission where he and those other three were specially requested to go to Teral V and the Maelstrom Prison. He was gone for nearly a month that time. Don't worry, Sweety. Master Thul will be back soon. I looked up the files on the three people he is with. One was a Jedi knight who kills Sith Lords like they're training dummies, a soldier who commands the most elite special forces unit and a smuggler Captain who is as famous for her quick draw and wit as she is for her beauty."

With a disarming smile, Doctor Cedrax said, "Don't worry, dearest Nadia. He'll be back with us soon enough."

He patted her arm and went back to his game. Nadia continued on her pacing rounds, wrapping her arms across her chest and holding her biceps. She felt cold, even wrapped in her Jedi tunic and Sarkhai cloak. She found herself once again in the engine compartment. The huge Trandoshan hunter Qyzen Fess sat working on his massive vibrosword while chatting with C2-N2, the ships protocol and maintenance droid. The two got along amiably. Suddenly, the big creature looked up and noticed Nadia. He said something in his deep, guttural voice and C2-N2 said, "Translation: Small female hunter well? Qyzen smells anxiety."

Nadia walked in and leaned against a railing with a sigh. "I'm just nervous Qyzen. Master Thul isn't back yet and before he left, we had a rather…" and she chose her words carefully, "…well let's just say that I would be devastated if he didn't return and that was the last conversation we had."

Qyzen nodded his scaly head and said something else. "Translation: Herald is powerful hunter. He will return with many points. Score Keeper favors him." Nadia forced a smile again and said, "I'm sure you're right, Qyzen. Thanks."

For being a massive, sentient scaly lizard, Qyzen was quite intuitive and sensitive. He set aside his blade and stood, towering over her. In a surprisingly human gesture, he patted her shoulder with a big, scaly claw and said something else. "Translation: Harold will return to you. All will be well, little hunter."

Nadia nodded and Qyzen exited the engine room with C2-N2 heading towards the galley. Nadia just stood there, thinking about the conversation she had with her master before he left. He had passed by her quarters where she was humming a song from her home world. As he was walking by, she had asked from the door, "Do you have a minute?" Master Thul nodded and said, "I always have time for you, Nadia." This brought a shy smile to her face. "I just wanted to mention that you look very handsome today." Master Thul had smiled and said, "That sounds even better, coming from you."

She smiled and brushed her white hair away from her white and blue dyed face. "You do so much, Master Thul, but no one ever thanks you for it. The least you deserve is a little appreciation."

Master Thul looked down, keeping a blush from his face only by use of the force. At the same time he asked, "But what do you deserve for being my inspiration and comfort?"

The truth was that their relationship had begun to go beyond that of any other padawan and master. At first, she thought of him as a surrogate father, but that had passed on to something different. After her real father died, she was appointed her world's representative and Master Thul had helped her puzzle out some issues and even let her visit Tython. Their companionship had gone from friendly and paternally to brotherly and sisterly one but she quickly found that she had fallen in love with Master Thul. "Why don't we slip off somewhere? We can tell the others that we're doing a training exercise and spend some time alone."

Master Thul's face was still soft but his smile faded slightly and he asked, "Are you doing this because you want to or because you think you should?"

Nadia's shy smile faded as she looked slightly confused. "What does that even – I… I know what I'm doing. I'm not some child with a crush. I care about you. Don't you care about me?"

Master Thul nodded slowly and took one of her small hands in his larger one and said, "You're safe with me. We don't have to rush into anything."

Her lower lip had begun to tremble and she looked down, whispering, "I could lose you tomorrow. With all these secret missions from Grand Master Shan – it's all I can think about some times." The silence that followed was short. "At least you didn't say no. I can wait – for a little while."

That was the last thing she had said to him before he had gone away on this mission.

Now she wandered back towards the cargo bay. Idly, she picked through the emergency rations, spare tools and even the weapons locker, not paying any attention to what she was doing. Suddenly, she heard the door to the boarding ramp slide open. Nadia quickly secured every container she had opened. Just before exiting the storage locker, she heard her Master's rich voice say to one of the crew. "It was a success but I need to get some rest."

Doctor Cedrax said, "Master Jedi please, at least let me examine you. Whatever was aboard that ship is obviously affecting you. Did the others exhibit the same symptoms?" A heavy, shuttering sigh came from her master. "Yes. Alias Ordo, the Hero of Tython, but the other two were fine. Captain Denic thought we were just being dramatic. Whatever it is, I'll make sure I give myself a once-over. Anything I have will be a force affliction and I can shield myself from it and head down to the Voss to see the Mystics. They will heal whatever it is."

Nadia felt her heart begin to race. She ran towards the comms room but Tharan was standing alone, open mouthed. "Where did he go?" she asked. "He just disappeared." Nadia threw her hands up in exasperation and headed towards her master's quarters, muttering under her breath. "Stupid Jedi Shadow Training!"

When she got to his quarters, she straightened her hair and knocked on the door. "Come in." The door slid open and Nadia gasped. Her master sat there, no shirt, no boots and no outer cloak. He was sitting in a meditation position. Cold radiated off him in waves of dark side energy and his entire muscular frame trembled and shivered and he shuddered as if sitting in freezing temperatures. Nadia placed her hands over her mouth and said, "Master, what happened to you?"

He shivered and gave a strained smile and said, "In short, the mission was to board a Sith vessel that was so steeped in the dark side that it literally lowered our core temperatures to a lethal level yet still managed to sustain our lives. I don't know how that's even possible."

She ran up to him and grabbed his hands. It was so cold that it literally burned her hands through her gloves. "Why won't you let Doctor Cedrax examine you?"

"Because I was already examined on the shuttle back from Chandrilla. The medical equipment only confirmed that my core temperature was unnaturally low. My vitals were still fine other than that."

Nadia was only half listening. She began to rub his massive hands between her smaller ones. She threw a blanket of his shoulders and shed her cloak, dropping over his lap, barely covering his legs and feet. He smiled at her as she moved around, rubbing his hands, shoulders and forearms. "Nadia, wait a moment. After the med scan, I had some of the master's consult the Noetikans about this."

The Noetikans were a set of Jedi Holocrons that had extensive knowledge of history and the force, especially in regards to force maladies and healing. Nadia stopped and listened. "Effects like this are common aboard star ships and stations strong in the dark side. None of them knew how it worked but they mentioned several such situations where this was common – the Rakatan Star Forge, the flagships of Naga Sadow and Darth Nihilus and many others. It wears off in time. It's just very, very miserable until it does. You don't need to worry. I'm back and I'll be back to normal in no time."

Nadia was relieved about this but she still felt a sense of unease. She sat next to her master on the bed and they both maintained a companionable silence for a while. Nadia tried to figure out the source of her unease. Her master was here and safe and soon they would begin their travel to Voss. Suddenly, she realized why. The conversation they had had before Master Thul had departed for his mission. It all came rushing back to her and she quickly began to think of how to make her intentions and desires know. She stood suddenly and pulled off her gloves, laying them on a bed side stand. "Nadia?"

She did not reply. She knew what she wanted and she was going to make it clear beyond the shadow of any reasonable doubt. Using the force, she unfastened and stepped out of her boots and then unbuckled the utility belt that was on the outside of her white Jedi tunic. "Nadia, what are you doing?" asked Master Thul a little wearily. "Your freezing." She said softly. She pulled on the shoulders of her tunic as well as the straps of the under garment she wore beneath, using the force to unfasten it. "How about I warm you up, Master."

For a moment, Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul sat speechless as Nadia allowed her robes and undergarment drop to the floor, leaving the top half of her body exposed. His eyes took in her shy expression, her sculpted shoulders and shapely arms, her flat belly and slim waste and her full breasts. She was all woman and he couldn't pull his eyes off of her. With all the grace of a dancer, she slipped under the blanket and pressed her torso against his broad back. The cold of his body made her shudder with discomfort but the warmth of hers made him shudder with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and began to send force energy into his body, warming it slowly. "If you keep with that, you are going to make yourself too weak to leave the ship. I appreciate it but you don't have to."

She giggled and said, "This is just to stop you from shivering too much, Master." He chuckled himself. After a few minutes, Nadia pressed her lips against the top of his spine – and then the base of his neck – and then repeatedly across his broad shoulders. Each time she did, she raised bumps up and down his body. "Nadia…"

She shushed him softly. "Shh. Master, after our last conversation, I decided that I don't want to wait any longer – can't wait any longer. I was afraid you would think less of me. I was afraid that I pressured you too much. I – I still kind of am. But now I understand. The truth is, the galaxy is a dangerous place but if you rush into things, you miss everything that's worth fighting and surviving for."

As she finished, she pressed her body against his back again, even harder. Master Thul chuckled. "Less than a year into her studies and she's already teaching her master." His voice sounded as though he wasn't very focused. Nadia felt herself blushing under her facial dye and whispered coyly in Master Thul's ear, "Well, maybe I know things that you would enjoy being taught."

She kissed the back of his neck again, just below his hairline and then along his shoulders until she was back to his right. She leaned forward and gave his ear a nibble and a lick, causing his heart to begin to beat faster. Suddenly, he reached behind, slipping his brawny arm between their bodies, wrapping it around her naked torso and swinging her swiftly into his lap, eliciting a gasp and a giggle from her. As soon as she came to wrest, in his lap, he wrested one hand around her waist while he stroked her hair back and kissed her. Nadia was filled with joy and excitement. After several minutes, Nadia pulled her lips back and worked her way to a kneeling position, straddling his hips. She left her arms around his neck pulled him in to another passionate kiss. Master Thul's heart was beating like a drum. Nadia leaned back and looked into his blue eyes. His outward expression showed no signs of anxiety but his heart beat was fast and hard enough to give it away. "Are you ready, Master?"

His anxiety increased and he answered, "I have never done this before. I have no idea if I'm ready or not." Nadia looked shocked. "Wait, you have never…."

She let her sentence trail off and burst out laughing at the embarrassed look on Nedeser's face. "When I said there were things you would enjoy being taught, it was only supposed to be playful. I had no idea you had never had sex before. Sith Lords, Imperials, Mercenaries, Children of the Emperor and a thousand other enemies fear meeting you but you are still a virgin."

Master Thul was blushing now and he said, "The Jedi Order forbids attachment and giving into ones passions and emotions. There hasn't really been opportunity and before you, I haven't really had an urge that I couldn't resist."

Nadia nodded and gave breathtaking smile. Leaning in, she said to the Jedi master. "Don't worry then. I'll take good care of you, Master. This time, I think I'll be instructing you."

For a moment, Master Thul frowned. He was about to ask if she had done this before but she placed a finger on his lips and said, "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me about this last mission, I'll tell you the stories from my troubled childhood but not until I'm done with you."

Nadia half hopped, half fell off his lap backwards and pulled him to his feet as well. He was still cold to the touch as she directed his large hands to the waistline of her pants and belt. He understood without a word, unfastening the belt and then lowering the pants and her lower undergarment over her hips and shapely legs, allowing them to drop to the floor when his reach was fully extended. She was doing the same with his, unfastening the belt and allowing his pants to fall to the ground. Stepping out of the piled of clothes, Nadia pushed him backwards, both hands on his chest until he sat down on the bed. Using his hands, he scooted back onto the bed, his thick legs stretched out in front of him. Nadia climbed after him, her heart beating wildly. With her knees on either side of his hips, she used one hand to guide his face up to hers and kiss him passionately while her other hand reached down and out of sight. Nadia felt her master flinch as she found him. Pulling away, she said in a seductive whisper, "Look at me, my love. Look at all of me."

She watched as his eyes went up and down her body, lingering on her eyes, her coy smile, her breasts, the curve of her waste and the hand that held him, hard down below. It had the desired effect as his heart began to beat faster. After just a few seconds, she began to maneuver him into place below while she used her other hand to lift one of his larger ones. "You should find something to do with these."

Master Thul looked nervous. He had no idea what she expected. Suddenly, she lowered herself on top of him and caused him to penetrate her. Nadia gasped and had to stop herself from uttering a low cry. Nedeser Thul had stiffened every muscle as she had lowered herself and a look of pleasant surprise covered his face. Taking his hands, Nadia held them up and said in a bit of a breathless voice, "Here is a hint: the parts that most species consider it decent and proper to leave covered are also the most fun to touch and to have touched. Does that help?"

Master Thul was about to reply but before he could, she pressed his still cold hands against her breasts. She shivered and held them there as his expression ran the full range from surprise to delight all in a moment. Without letting him go, Nadia Grell began moving her hips in slow circles. She had to stop and laugh as her master's jaw went slack and fell open at the sensation he must have been feeling. Still holding his hands up, she moved her hips again, starting slow but going faster and faster, gasping and giving low cries and moans until she had to fall forward against him, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?", asked Nedeser Thul. Nadia giggled and said, "Yes but I think you should use the force to increase your stamina. Once I get going, it may go fairly quick and I don't want you to finish just after I get started."

He had no idea what she was talking about until she pushed him down on the bed and pulled herself up and off of him slightly before driving herself back down onto him. Again, she gave a gasp and again his face was shocked. His hands, which had moved off her breasts and lay flat at his side now moved up the smooth skin of her thighs and wrested on her hips. When Nadia levered herself up, she felt his prodigious strength propelled her slightly faster and a little higher and when she came down, also with the aid of his strength, the feeling caused her to fall forward, bracing herself against his shoulders and biting her lower lip to keep from screaming.

"For someone without experience, Master, you sure pick things up quickly."

A slow smile spread across his handsome face. "I'm actually fairly well known for it, love." And he sat up, wrapped both brawny arms around her and laid her on her back with him on top and still inside of her. The move surprised her and caused her to giggle and almost made her shriek with surprise. Thul leaned down and kissed her with a long and tender kiss, using one hand to brush the white hair out of her face. Her legs were locked around him behind his back, slightly restricting his movement and range of motion. Nadia lay looking up at him, waiting for him to make a move of some kind - and make a move, he did. Starting slowly, he began to pull his hips back and propel them forward, causing Nadia to gasp and moan softly with each movement inward. He had worked himself up to quite a descent pace but suddenly slowed nearly to a stop. "Why are you, stopping?" Nadia moaned. "I was really enjoying that."

Master Thul leaned down and began to kiss her, still moving at a slow, steady pace – just enough to keep Nadia from calming down. She kissed him ravenously, crushing his lips against hers. As he was bent over, Nadia tried to use his body as leverage to get him to move faster. He grinned and ran a large hand from just under her buttocks up to her knee, saying as he did, "Uh, uh, uh. If you want me to learn, you're going to have to be patient with me."

Nadia sighed and said, "Just don't stop." He winked at her and kissed her again. This time, he didn't just kiss her lips. He moved under her jaw and back to her ear. Remembering how she had done this same thing along his back and shoulders, Nadia shivered in anticipation. She felt her master's lips and even occasionally his tongue up by her ear, down her neck, across both of her collar bones. As he did this, Master Thul began to move faster and more aggressively. "Oh Master! Don't stop!"

Thul looked up slightly and chuckled, "Don't stop what, love?"

"Any of it!" she exclaimed, using a hand to press his head back down to her chest so that he would keep brushing his tongue and lips across her super-sensitive skin, sending small shocks through her. She lay there, her mouth clamped tightly down on a corner of the blanket to prevent her from screaming or moaning too loudly. However, she couldn't keep a rather loud keen from escaping as Master Thul pressed his lips and brushed his tongue against one of her nipples. Suddenly, she decided she wanted to finish this. The intensity, the fierce desire and the passion had taken control. Fast as the blink of an eye, she sat up and used the force to flip her master onto his back. As soon as they were firmly on the bed, Thul planted his large hands on her hips and the two of them moved in unison, driving themselves against one another. The intensity built and built, both of them devoting a small amount of concentration to biting hard on something to prevent them from drawing attention to themselves. It was only a half measure though. Thul couldn't help but let out deep breaths and the odd groan while Nadia moaned his name as well as pleaded with him to move faster or harder through a mouth full of blanket. It was only moments before she reached her climax that Nadia realized that her master was still using the force to stay himself. "Master, you can let go now." She gasped.

He looked down at her questioningly. "You can stop holding yourself back."

Realization dawned on him and she sensed the silent shift. It was only a matter of moments. The ripple through the force mirrored the sensation that they both felt – a rush and a release that left them both gasping, sweating and dazed. After several deep breaths and after Nadia had dismounted her master, snuggling up beside him on the bed, she said blissfully, "That was so much better than I remember."

Nedeser just lay there, his eyes closed and breathing steadily. Nadia looked at him, wondering if he had fallen asleep. With a slightly hurt voice, she asked, "Master?"

"I'm awake. That was an absolutely…" and he tried to find a word that could describe it. "…life-changing experience."

Nadia smiled, pleased with herself. She half rolled and half climbed up on him, resting her chin and hands upon his muscular chest. Thul wrapped his arms around her and gazed into her eyes. Suddenly, Holiday appeared to the right of the bed, making them both start. The sentient hologram covered her mouth, hiding a smile. "Master Jedi, what – I was just coming to ask if you wanted the room temperature changed or if you needed anything. Theran is still worried. I guess I can go tell him that you are being well looked after, right Jedi Grell?"

Nadia smiled awkwardly and Master Thul pointed at the hologram. "Holiday, do not speak a single word of this to anyone. It needs to stay between us."

"I'm sorry, Master Jedi but according to my programming, I am compelled to tell Theran Cedrax. Besides, he is a genius. He will find out one way or another but you know that he won't breath a word to anyone – except the two of you that is."

Master Thul, groaned and leaned back. Nadia just giggled and snuggled up to him, getting sleepy. "Master Jedi?" asked Holiday. From behind a pair of hands, Thul said, "Everything is fine, Holiday. You can go back to the good doctor but please – PLEASE impress upon him the need for discretion."

The hologram nodded and said, "Of course, master Jedi." And she winked out of existence. Nadia climbed back onto her master and rested her head upon his muscular chest. His arms wrapped around her bare waste. "I want you to know something. Whatever happens, you're not alone, master. Just as you have been there for me, I will always be there for you."

Master Thul looked deeply into her eyes, reading her earnest expression. "There's no need to promise anything to me." He said quietly. Nadia pulled herself forward to kiss him and then whispered, "But saying it makes it real. You have my word, as well as my heart."

Master Thul kissed her again. He couldn't find the words to say. Looking at a krono on the bedside table, he nodded in satisfaction. "How long before we reach Voss, Master?" asked Nadia sleepily. He stroked her bare shoulder and replied, "Thirteen hours if my krono is correct."

She sighed contentedly and lay her head back on his chest. The last thought that went through her mind before she slept was that she had declared her feelings in the most intimate way to her master and he shared them with her.

The following morning, she woke up to find her master's brilliant blue eyes watching her. She smiled and said, "Good morning, master." He winked at her and said, "I think we had a deal last night. Tell me about your childhood and I'll tell you about my missions for Master Satele Shan."

With a mischievous smile, Nadia shook her head and said, "Nope. You see, last night was a tutorial and exam – remember, I was instructing you – and now I think I will give you your results instead."

Master Thul set an interested look on his face but his eyes had a gleam behind them which Nadia noticed. She had seen it during their sparring matches with and without lightsabers. It usually meant he was about to use a dirty trick or that he had a hidden plain. It was a tell that she knew only she could identify. Slowly, nonchalantly, she sat up, allowing the blanket to slip off her bare shoulders. She was still naked and she stretched luxuriously, thinking that her master would enjoy watching. "Okay, I think I have it worked out." She said as she relaxed. "Overall, I would give your performance a three out of five."

"THREE!" said Nedeser, an incredulous look on his face. "I don't think you were saying anything about a 'three' last night." She giggled and said, "Well that's why I'm evaluating you now with a clear head. Well, that is, a clearer head. I am, after all, the one who is experienced in this area of study. I am the master and you are the initiate."

Master Thul conceded with a nod but the gleam in his eye had turned into a blaze. "Keep going, then, 'Master.'"

Nadia half eased, half slipped off her master, staying out of his arms reach. "I would give your technique a three, your creativity a three and your stamina a three. Your intensity I would give a four and your passion a five. However, your transitions were a little rough, a two actually and…"

Suddenly, Nadia felt herself pulled forward into her master's arms. She had expected him to jump up and chase her maybe, but not use the force to pull her to him. His fingers gently but firmly dug into her ribs, stomach, waist and into her upper legs. Nadia's laugh was uncontrollable. "Master, please." And "Stop, don't tickle me." she gasped in between bouts of giggles as she wriggled and writhed. Eventually, she found herself pinned, face up, her two small wrists firmly in her master's left hand held over her head and her legs wrapped around by his own. Nedeser's right hand moved up and down her torso, across her upper legs and even on the sensitive flesh of her upper arms. Nadia couldn't move at all, as her master's fingers assaulted her stomach, her hips, her breasts and her collar bones. "Please, master. I can't breathe." She gasped out between paroxysms of laughter.

When Master Nedeser Thul stopped, Nadia Grell lay on her back across his chest, trying to catch her breath. Nedeser smelled the sweet scent of her hair and, having touched her bare skin all over, was greatly aroused. Nadia flipped over and looked at him. "All that to say that further experience will result in a higher score. How long before we are supposed to reach Voss?"

Masther Thul looked at his krono and said, "Another four hours. Why?"

The shy yet alluring smile appeared on her face as she leaned down and kissed him, all the passion the Jedi Order forbade that they feel coursing through her. "Practice, Master." She whispered, a note of both pleading and teasing in her voice. Nedeser Thul wouldn't have said 'no' even if he had been able to resist the call of her big blue eyes that gazed at him, her full lips that formed a self-conscious but still very inviting smile or her warm, naked body which had been molded to perfection by years of focusing on remaining healthy and fit. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and allowed her to push him back on his pillow.

Nadia strode down the corridor towards the galley. Inside, Doctor Cedrax looked at her with a most knowing smile and gave a wink. Zenith pointed to the caff pot and grunted, "Made some fresh caff but let me warn you, honey, I make it pretty strong." Nadia smiled and poured herself a cup, saying as she did, "Thanks, Mr. Zenith. On Sarkhai, we make caff so strong that it would put hair on a Trandoshan's chest."

A guttural _yurk yurk yurk_ came from behind her. Qyzen had finished whatever he had eaten for breakfast and was giving an approximation of a Trandoshan laugh. He smiled with his huge mouth full of fangs and said something in his language. C2-N2 said, "Translation: Huntress make drink for Qyzen someday. Perhaps see hair grow from between his scales."

All of them chuckled at this. Master Nedeser Thul strode in wearing the simple Jedi robes of a master. Each of his crew greeted him respectfully. On Qyzen's behalf, the droid said, "Translation: Greetings, Harold of Scorekeeper. You smell strange this morning. Are you well?"

Master Thul smiled and said, "I just came out of the shower. The cleaning solution we got back on the station is different, not sure how I feel about it."

Nadia buried her face in her caff cup, holding it with both hands as her heart fluttered slightly. In her mind, she could still smell that solution as they gasped and moaned together in his quarters. Master Thul cleared his throat and said, "Okay, down to business – when we get to Voss, there are a couple things we're gonna need to do. First, I need all the information on the Voss Mystics as possible and local knowledge would be more complete than what we have. Second, I need to be up to date of the Voss's political standing with both us and the Empire. Lastly, Nadia will be accompanying me to find the Mystics themselves. This mission will be very educational for you."

Nadia nodded happily. "I can't wait to see this place."

 **From here, my story is going to go back to just after Nadia's father Tobis Grell is killed and will go forward from there. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review Please.**

 **Updated May 22, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2: Mingled Joy and Sorrow

(The events of this story take place before the events of Chapter 1: Burning Cold)

 **Aboard the Defender-Class Starship of Nedeser Thul, Barsen'thor and Jedi Master**

Nadia Grell lay curled on the bed in her quarters, weeping inconsolably. He was gone. Tobas Grell – her father – had just died at the hands of a Sith Lord simply called Stark. She hadn't been able to save her father; neither had the Jedi Master Nedeser Thul, as powerful as he was. They had been too late. A knock sounded outside her door. "Miss Grell? Are you okay?"

What a stupid question. She pulled herself up and dabbed at her eyes uselessly with the hem of her cloak and said, "Who is it?" "It's Doctor Cedrax and Holiday. The ship is starting to shake a little. Is there anything we can do?" Nadia tried to take deep breaths and control her wild emotions but the ship still shook. "No. Thank you Doctor Cedrax. I'm trying to control it but it's just so hard."

There was silence outside and she heard a low murmur of voices. Suddenly, the sentient hologram Holiday popped up. "You poor dear." She said, sitting down next to Nadia. "I wish I could hug you and make you feel better."

Nadia sobbed brokenly as she lay back down. She only continued to degenerate into fits grief until the ship around her rattled like a can of stones. Suddenly, Holiday was gone and more frantic voices came from outside. After several moments – or was it hours – the door opened and Master Thul rushed in. He was extraordinarily young for a Jedi Master, between his mid to late twenties. In a calm, sympathetic voice, he said, "Nadia, I need you to look at me. Look deep into my eyes."

Nadia sat up and tried to take a few more breaths as she obeyed. The extraordinary blue eyes of Master Nedeser Thul filled her vision and she felt as if they were being enclosed in a cocoon of force energy. The ship ceased shaking but Nadia did not. "What am I supposed to do, Master Jedi? My father is dead and I didn't get justice for his death. My people will turn on our family and the Rift Alliance will break. Why couldn't I save him?"

Master Thul took her hands and said, "There was nothing you could do, Nadia. You need to grieve right now. You need to let it out. Scream, punch – whatever you need to do, but you need to regain control." Scream she did. She slammed her fists against the muscles of his chest and she shouted through her tears, "Why couldn't I save him? Why couldn't you? You're a Jedi Master! Why did he have to die?"

Finally, after several minutes of this, she simply collapsed, sobbing into his arms. Master Thul was hesitant and uncomfortable for a moment but then he wrapped his thickly muscled arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly, resting his chin on top of her head. Before long, exhausted by grief, she fell asleep. Master Thul laid her down with a sigh. After watching for a few moments to be sure that she was deeply asleep, the tall man took his leave.

Nadia woke up several hours later and immediately began to weep again. This time, it was softly and far more under control. After several minutes, she had wept herself dry and she stood. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. The white and blue paint on her face had smudged badly do to her weeping. Sitting down next to the mirror, she took a box filled with the dyes and pigments that she used to refresh the traditional Sarkhai marks on her face. The marks were an ancient tradition used in bygone years to frighten predators that prowled the jungles of her home world. As she worked on her face, she allowed her mind to think back several months – back to when she first met the kind, gentle, handsome Jedi Master and Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, Nedeser Thul. There first conversation was via holo-communicator while she had been crammed into an air vent while Sith and Imperial soldiers had swarmed the ship that the Rift Alliance had met on. She pleaded with Master Thul to come and save them and save them he did. Before he had arrived, however, the man in charge of the Imperial's, a Sith named Lord Kyrus, had struck her father and began to beat him. Unable to simply remain hidden, she had leaped out, grabbed a blaster and threatened the Sith Lord. Kyrus only laughed and taunted her until the Barsen'thor arrived and defeated him with relative ease. Ever since then, through missions to Balmorra, Quesh, Hoth and now Belsavis, she had come to admire and even like the Jedi Master. Whenever things were discussed between the members of the Rift Alliance and she had made suggestions, Master Thul had listened. The other delegates often ignored or even criticized her ideas but not the Jedi Master, often encouraging and praising them. Now he had become her comfort in this hard time. To her surprise, as she applied the finishing touches to the paint on her face, she smiled a little. When finished with the dyes, she began to brush her short white hair, making herself presentable as best as she could. As she did, she kept thinking about the Jedi master. He was tall, no less than two meters in height, and was probably close to one hundred and ten kilograms of solid muscle. His face was chiseled and handsome with a scar across his nose and deep, almost startling blue eyes. Looking in the mirror one more time, Nadia decided to change clothes as well. She changed from the gray and white robes she had been wearing to a similar set that was blue and green instead. As she finished, a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Felix Iresso, Miss Grell. Master Thul requested your presence in the communications room." Nadia went to the door and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll go now."

In the comms room were the members of the Rift Alliance and Master Thul, his hands clasped behind his back. On the holocom was Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan, a rather diminutive woman, her size belying her unquestionable power with the force. "You have our deepest sympathies, Nadia."

Blinking back a tear, Nadia said, "Thank you, Master." "Your father's will contained a sectioned that concerned both you and Barsen'thor Thul. One moment, please."

A life sized hologram of her father popped up, mentioning something about the Xenozoological Institute. "But finally, my most important concern. My dear Nadia. She is so gifted. But these "Children of the Emperor" are both gifted and trained. Therefore, I ask Nadia be accepted for a padawan's training and taught by the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order."

The hologram winked out, leaving Nadia rather stunned. Master Satele reappeared and said, "The council has discussed this and approve it. Master Thul, will you take Nadia to be your padawan?"

Master Thul nodded but said, "The decision isn't mine alone. Nadia?"

She nodded. "Yes. This is what father wanted. I would be honored to become your student."

Master Satele smiled slightly, "A padawan should make an oath to honor the Jedi code and her Master."

"Oh…" said Nadia, feeling slightly put on the spot, "Then I promise to honor the Jedi Code and to respect my master and his teachings."

Master Thul smiled and said, "I promise to teach you the ways of the force, protect you from evil and remember that training is forever."

Nadia beamed proudly, a line of tears trickling down her cheeks. "This is everything father would have wanted. He would be so happy."

Later, Nadia was attempting to meditate in her quarters but all she could think about was her father. Her emotions were firmly in check but it still hurt. A tap sounded outside the open door. Her new master stood outside. "How are you?" he asked gently. She sighed and slumped slightly, "I'm doing better. It's just – everything is so hard. I keep thinking father is going to walk in and say, 'Cheer up, Nadia. The sun shines on a smile.' – just like I was a child. I hated it. Now I just want to hear it again."

Master Thul seemed slightly uncertain and asked, "Would it help if I said it?"

This brought a smile to Nadia's lips. "You're sweet but no. Thank you. I just want to stop hurting. I want to be like you. You're always so composed."

Nedeser smiled as he walked into the quarters, his hands firmly behind his back. "I just think of anger or sadness as a tiny, gray pebble. And anyone can cope with a little pebble."

This brought a bit of a chuckle from Nadia and she said, "Hmmm. I'll give it a try. As your padawan, maybe I'll understand everything better."

Master Thul nodded and said, "With time and dedication, you will, I'm sure. Now come, let's go. I have something for you that I think you will enjoy." Nadia was curious as she followed Nedeser out of her quarters.

"What are we doing, Master?" Master Thul smiled and said, "It's more what you are doing. Come on."

They made their way down to the workshop where Tharan Cedrix was messing with several different parts and cursing under his breath. Nedeser frowned and said, "Tharan, what are you doing?"

The scientist said, "I am trying to construct a lightsaber but every time I think I'm finished, Holiday runs a pre-ignition diagnostic on it and says that there will be a catastrophic failure if I power it up. The crystals simply won't align right now matter how precise I try to be."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Master Thul said, "That, my dear doctor, is because it requires the balance of the force to construct a weapon such as this. I need all the extra parts and crystals that are stored in here. My padawan is going to construct her first lightsaber."

Nadia's mouth fell open and she said, "I get to build a lightsaber? Really?"

"Of course." Answered Master Thul. "Every Jedi needs a lightsaber. Theran, I'm sorry but I need to kick you out of this work station. This is a sacred Jedi tradition."

The Doctor nodded slightly gloomily and left. Nadia was looking at all the different color crystals. "Which one should I pick?"

Thul shrugged and said, "Let the force guide you. I will be over here meditating. This is something that you and only you can do."

Nedeser sat in the corner, closed his eyes and left Nadia to her work. At first she was nervous but as she opened herself to the force, she felt things begin to simply fall into place. She selected four crystals, two green ones and two white ones. She then took parts from the storage locker and laid out the ones that felt right. After she was confident she had all she needed, she turned to Master Thul, wishing to ask him how to proceed, only to see that he was standing over her shoulder. "Very nice." He said approvingly. "Now I will tell you how each of the internal parts and mechanisms work…"

It took the day and the better part of the night to finish the weapon. In the end it was a double bladed lightsaber, similar to the one that Master Thul used, though the handle was smaller and slimmer, better suited to Nadia's petite hands. She looked at the finished product. It was incased in white metal with etched Sarkhai designs and all the pieces seemed to have fit together perfectly. "How do I know it's ready?" she asked.

Master Thul said, "Reach out with the force. Feel the power cell and allow energy to flow into it. If you feel as though something is out of place, stop and I will examine it."

Taking a deep breath, Nadia closed her eyes, picked up the weapon and reached out with the force, keeping her explosive power rigidly in check. The energy flowed into the weapon and she could feel that it was perfectly tuned and aligned. Lead by the force, she ignited the weapon and opened her eyes. The blade was a brilliant emerald color. Pressing the other switch, another emerald blade extended from the other end. Nadia smiled excitedly. Master Thul beamed with pride. "Now to the comms room. I am going to begin teaching you the sequences of lightsaber combat."

Nadia nearly shrieked with delight, extinguishing the blades and hugging her master before realizing what she was doing and stepping back saying, "Thank you, Master." He smiled and said, "My pleasure. Come on - times a-wasting."

It was almost dawn on the side of Belsavis that the ship was in orbit on and Nadia was exhausted. She stripped off her outer clothing and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. Setting her new lightsaber on the stand beside her bed, she pulled the blankets over herself. For hours, Master Thul had made her memorize the velocities of Shii-Cho, the first form of lightsaber combat. At first, he made her start with just the single blade but then, after he was sure she would remember them, he showed her the variation used with the second blade ignited. Even though the weapon was only as heavy as the hilt was, the amount of cardio vascular strain and the constant movement had greatly tired her. Deciding that tomorrow would be spent working on lightsaber combat, Nadia slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Nadia dressed in more athletic clothing – a stretchy, skin tight shirt with netting in several areas to allow for air to cool her and a pair of leggings to match. Tying her hair back, she went into the comms room only to find that a group session of hand to hand combat training had begun between Master Thul, Zenith and Lieutenant Felix Iresso. The two humans wore athletic clothing but Zenith, a twi'lek, was bare chested. Felix and Zenith were fairly evenly matched but they were totally outmatched by the Barsen'thor. Master Thul was fast, even without the aid of the force, and his size gave him both a height and strength advantage. As she watched he hipped tossed Zenith without any effort at all. The twi'lek hit the ground with an umph. "No more for me, thanks. I'm done." He said, stretching his bruised muscles.

Felix agreed with a shake of his head. "Master Jedi, I'm glad you're a friend and not an enemy. "

They both passed Nadia, greeting her cheerfully as they passed. Master Thul smiled and jokingly chided, "You missed martial arts practice. It was quite the lesson."

Nadia smiled and unclipped her lightsaber. "Well I was hoping for a private lesson with you. Groups were never really my thing."

Master Thul sat down on a thick mat against the wall and said, "Do you want me to observe or should I turn and face the wall?"

Hoping that her blush didn't show through her white and blue paint, Nadia brushed her white hair back and said, "You can watch if you want. Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy being the spectator and not the participant this time."

It was kind of a clumsy attempt at flirting and Nadia could hardly believe she had even attempted it but it caused Master Thul to cock a dark eyebrow. "Maybe you're right." He said and leaned back contentedly.

Nadia calmed her nerves with several deep breathes and began the motions with the single blade, going through each velocity twenty times before moving on to go through all of them with the second blade ignited. When she finished, Master Thul stood and ignited the silver blades of his own weapons. "In slow motion, I am going to simulate an attack. Your job is to anticipate it and respond to it. Again, this will be in slow motion. Ready?"

Nadia nodded. They repeated the exercise dozens of times until Nadia's stomach growled with hunger and Master Thul lifted a hand. "You have made a remarkable start, Nadia. You will become a formidable Jedi Knight someday." The praise filled Nadia with pride and joy. She bowed and said, "Thank you master."

"Just remember – to truly master a combination or sequence, you must go through it ten thousand times correctly."

Nadia nodded, considering that she had gone through each sequence fifty times already in only two days. She was heading towards the galley when Master Thul gave a call from the comms room. Inside, the royal family of Sarkhai were up on the holo-projector. As she entered, the King said, "Ah, young Nadia Grell. We offer our greatest condolences on your father's death. He was a great man and honored his people with his service."

Nadia bowed and said, "Your majesty is most gracious. How may I serve you?"

With a kindly smile, the king said, "We would be pleased if you would take his place as our representative in the senate. Under his tutelage, coupled with the teachings of the Jedi master, we are most confident in you and your skills."

Nadia was shocked at first but her face broke into a smile and she bowed again. "I am so honored, your majesty. I will represent our world with pride." The king nodded and said, "I know you will do well. Master Jedi, will you leave us for a few minutes? We need to discuss some things with young Representative Grell in private."

Master Thul bowed and said, "Of course, your majesties. Nadia, I will be heading planet side within the hour with the Lieutenant. Keep working on your velocities."

Several hours later, Nadia was heading towards the galley, still in her athletic outfit, Nadia made herself a plate of fruits and a couple of roles made out of an unfamiliar cereal product that she had found she liked. An appreciative "Mm-mmm" came from behind her. Doctor Cedrax stood there, eating something out of a bowl. Nadia could smell the left-over soup, the remains of what she had made the other day for her dinner and smiled. "Do you like it, Doctor Cedrax?"

Doctor Cedrax wasn't even looking at the bowl when he said, "Oh the soup is quite delicious but my exclamation was not for it at all."

Nadia was confused, looking around at what he may have been paying attention too before looking down at herself. The dark gray, skin tight athletic clothing hugged her gently curved hips and flat stomach as well as every other part of her figure. She suddenly realized what he was talking about. Blushing and giggling, Nadia turned away from the Doctor and sat at the table. Doctor Cedrax joined her and said, "Are you feeling any better?"

It was a serious, heart-felt question. Nadia looked into her friend's face. He was handsome, with a fine mustache and goatee that joined at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were serious, which was rare. Normally, they held a bright light that bespoke eagerness, curiosity and a little disdain for those who were not his "intellectual equals".

Nadia reached across and took his hand, smiling gratefully and said, "I'm doing much better, thank you. You really are a good friend, Doctor Cedrax."

He smiled gently and squeezed her hand back. "I do try to be. I was wondering if – you know, if you ever have any extra time – if you want to take an astronomy lesson. The stars really are quite remarkable."

Nadia chewed slowly, trying to find a way to let him down easy but suddenly, Holiday popped up. "Hello, Sweety. You look like you're feeling a lot better. Tharan, honey, I was keeping an eye on some of your equipment and I think there is some you should see."

Tharan smiled down at Nadia as he stood and walked out. Nadia waved goodbye. After finishing her meal, she took a shower and grabbed her datapad. Walking to the very small lounge just outside the comms room, she keyed in the text she wanted. It was called 'Meditations on a Padawan's Journey' by Master Alaqua. It was a great read and helped her clarify her role as an padawan. She sat there for several hours and read before she could hardly keep her eyes open. At that point, she stood, stretched and went to grab something to eat and drink before finding Master Thul to ask him questions about what she had read but then remembering that he was planet side.

The following months were interesting. Master Thul was constantly going from the orbital station to the planet surface, sometimes gone for weeks at a time. On the days that he did not have either Nadia or Doctor Cedrax accompany him, the good doctor came again and again to invited her to learn astronomy. She told him that, while it sounded very enlightening, she had to focus on her Jedi studies. He said that he understood but then stayed and discussed his fascination with the Jedi code and its ideology. It wasn't until Master Thul strode in after a rather long mission and chided the good doctor that he left. "Tharan, how is my student supposed to study if you are distracting her. Shew. Nadia can come and find you when she wants to take a break or she finishes her text."

Tharan left and Nadia smiled. "Thank you master. That was the fourth time that he offered to give me lessons. He said that he built his own telescope and everything." Master Thul nodded. "I've seen it. It's quite an impressive piece of equipment. You seem quite taken with our good doctor."

Nadia shook her head, her white hair swishing as she objected. "Doctor Cedrax? No! I mean, I like him – like talking to him. He's just so curious about everything and talking to him is like talking to my father." She paused, considering only for a moment before saying, "He's nothing like you. He really doesn't even come close."

She watched as Master Thul blushed ever so slightly and looked down. Nadia was happy to see she could affect him. In a quiet voice, she asked, "It is okay that I'm friends with Doctor Cedrax, isn't it." Master Thul smiled and replied, "Of course. You can be friends with whomever you choose." Nadia nodded and said, "I know. I just wanted to ask because… well…" and she looked down shyly as she said, "You're more to me than just a master. You know that right?"

Master Thul looked very touched and after a while, he said, "You are more than a padawan to me, Nadia." Nadia smiled and said, "I kinda thought so." They spent the rest their time together in companionable silence. Suddenly, the holocom chimed in the other room. Thul stood and departed, leaving Nadia alone again.

The mission on the prison world of Belsavis was eventually a success and the Rift Alliance gained a new ally in the form of the poetic Esh-Kha. When Master Thul returned, Nadia met him at the boarding ramp. Something very exciting had happened. "You're not going to believe it, Master. Let me start from the beginning. While you were gone, the Royal Family contacted me. Apparently, a guild wanted to tear down the Annex of Kaspen to build a space port. Everyone involved wanted to know what I thought of the issue. After a good deal of meditating and some logical reasoning, I recommended that they tear it down and build the spaceport – and they listened!"

Master Thul smiled and hugged her proudly. "Well done, Nadia. I had every confidence that you would excel." Nadia beamed at him gratefully but suddenly sobered and sighed. "I finally feel like a diplomat but the truth is, I don't really feel like a Jedi yet."

Master Thul nodded in understand. "You are gifted, Nadia. But Jedi training is a lifetimes pursuit." Nadia shook her head. "But it's not about where I'm going. It's about where I've come from. I want to go to Tython. I want to walk where you walked, see the temple and follow where the ancient Jedi went." Master Thul looked skeptical and Nadia surged forward, "I won't be gone long, just long enough to explore. I already got maps from the ships computers. I could leave now via shuttle from the station."

Master Thul scratched his chin, which had a thin layer of stubble on it. Finally, he said, "If you go with a clear purpose, you may get more out of your time there. There is a settlement of twi'leks there called Kalikori village. They are poor and usually barely scrape by. Anything you can do to help will be greatly appreciated and effective."

Nadia's face lit up and she bounced up and down with barely controlled excitement. "Oh you're the best! I mean, thank you for your great kindness, Master. I'll be back soon."

Nadia left the ship, her lightsaber on her belt and a bag of clothing across her shoulders and her datapad in her arms. She looked back at her master's Defender-class starship. Even though she was so excited about visiting Tython, her heart was heavy at leaving. It was only after she was on the shuttle that she realized that her feelings about Master Thul were utterly confused. She had thought of him as a friend, a master, an older brother and had flirted with him clumsily but she never realized how she truly felt about him. As the station disappeared in star-lines, Nadia Grell realized that she was falling in love with Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul.

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi Homeworld

(The events of this chapter take place immediately after the events of Chapter 2: Mingled Joy and Sorrow)

 **On the Jedi Homeworld of Tython – The Jedi Temple**

Nadia Grell looked wide eyed at the Jedi Temple around her. It was like nothing the Sarkhai young woman had ever seen before. The Republic pilot said, "Excuse me, Master Jedi but we're gonna take off in five." With a smile and a muttered apology, she stepped quickly out of the way. As she made her way out of the hanger, a familiar looking woman came toward Nadia. The woman was shorter, with dark hair that had streaks of gray in it. "Padawan Nadia Grell, I am Grand Master Satele Shan."

Nadia bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Grand Master Shan. I didn't think you met all new arrivals in person." Master Shan smiled kindly and said, "I don't actually. The Barsen'thor asked me to. He wanted to make sure you learn a lot and enjoy your time with us. Let me show you to a dormitory room and then we can grab some food from the dining room. Unfortunately, I cannot escort you about but I can find someone who can show you around."

The dorm was a small, two room affair with a bathroom and a bedroom. Nadia dropped her bag on the simple bed next to her datapad but, after a minute, picked the datapad back up before hurrying to the door. Master Shan smiled and asked her as they stepped off, "You keep that datapad with you all the time, don't you?" Nadia smiled and said, "Master Thul gave it to me with a collection of documents from the Jedi Archives when he first became my master. They helped me learn the history of the Jedi, the ideologies, and so much more – things I assume that the initiates and younglings learn before they are chosen as padawans."

"You'd be right, Padawan Grell. Thanks to that reading, and your master's unorthodox training methods, you probably have a leg up on most of the padawans here. You already have a lightsaber. Did Master Thul make that for you?" Nadia looked questioningly at Master Satele. "No. He had me build it. He watched me and told me how the components fit together but I chose the crystals and the components and assembled them."

Master Satele nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. Anyhow, I think you will enjoy what you learn here. Did the Barsen'thor give you any special instructions when you left? It doesn't seem like him to send you here without any sort of purpose."

By now, they had made it to the dining hall. The smells wafted through. Satele grabbed a pair of trays and handed one to Nadia while the young Sarkhai Jedi answered, "He said that it would be good to visit the Twi'lek settlement. Kalikori village, I think Master Thul called it. Apparently they are having a rough time."

Satele looked serious. "They are. Before your master left, about a year and a half ago, now, the flesh raiders were terrible, attacking anyone or anything that went too far from the temple or the village. Now, they have settled down, except for one tribe. They have stepped up their attacks, focusing on the village."

Nadia nodded her head as she accepted food from the young male twi'lek behind the counter. With a smile and a "thank you", she followed Master Shan to a table. At the table were a Nautolin and a Twi'lek. As the two ladies sat, they both rose and bowed to Master Shan. Master Shan introduced them in turn, starting with the Nautolin. "This is Bengal Moore and this is Nalen Raloch. Both are technically Jedi Knights but have been kept here for observation." Nadia greeted them both with a respectful bow and they returned the favor. Master Satele then said, "This is Nadia Grell, representative from Sarkhai and also the Jedi Padawan of Master Nedeser Thul, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order."

Nalen's eyes widened. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Padawan Grell. You should know that your master saved me from a dark side malady that would have driven to madness beyond redemption. I owe him a lot." Nadia sat down quickly, very interested. "Tell me about Master Thul. I am so curious about what he was like as a padawan and as he trained."

Master Satele laughed before taking a bite of food. After swallowing, she said, "If you want embarrassing padawan stories, you need to ask Master Syo Bakarn and Master Yuon Par. They were the most involved with his training. Also, Master Nials was in charge of his training on Dantooine. I'm sure he has quite a few. However, I think it would be good if Nalen would take you around. Will that be okay, Nalen?" Nalen smiled and bowed his head. "It would be my pleasure, Grand Master."

Nadia sat with Nalen and Bengal, discussing her plans for the following two weeks or while she was there. After a while, Bengal took his leave as did the grand master, leaving Nalen and Nadia alone. Nalen watched her and suddenly said, "Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul." Nadia looked up questioningly and the twi'lek Jedi shrugged slightly. "Sorry, I just wanted to gauge your reaction to hearing his name. Did you know that there is an almost imperceptible change in your heart beat and temperature change in your faculties whenever I say either 'Barsen'thor' or 'Nedeser Thul'?"

Nadia looked towards her food while she attempted to keep the blush out of her cheeks. "I'm not sure what you mean? Do my vitals really change noticeably?" Nalen smiled kindly and said, "Yes it does. In truth, since I came back from the darkness, I found that I have a great skill of sensing temperature shifts and vibrations. The masters say that it's a side effect of the Fount of Rejuvarri." Nadia took another bite of food. With a kindly smile, Nalen changed the subject. "Tomorrow, an hour after dawn, meet me at the speeder pad. From there we can go to the village. From what I understand, there is a trio of cargo speeders on the pad filled with food, clothing and medicine. We can disperse it throughout the villages. You can meet Master Yuon Par there, too. That is, if you want to learn more about Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul."

Nadia actually noticed it that time. Her heart beat became a little irregular for a couple beats and she felt a slight warming sensation. Nalen actually laughed and said, "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Padawan Grell." He got up and took his tray to the turn-in station, leaving Nadia by herself. She finished her food and turned in her own tray. As she was about to leave the hall and head towards the archives, a pair of padawans, a human and a cathar, walked up and said, "Excuse me, Master Jedi. Is there any chance we could ask you some questions?"

Nadia was a little surprised but she smiled kindly and said, "I'll do what I can but I'm only a padawan myself." This shocked them. "But…" said the cathar, faltering slightly, "…you have a lightsaber and your so much older than we are." Nadia actually laughed at that. "How old do you think I am, Padawan?"

The Cathar was speechless but the human said, "I say no less than eighteen but no more than twenty-one. Anyhow, I don't suppose you could give us an opinion on the Jedi code and what it means."

Nadia frowned slightly and thought about the numerous conversations she had had with Master Thul about the code. After a moment, Nadia said, "In truth, my Master, Nedeser Thul, said that no one understands the code fully. The council masters even acknowledge that and meditate on it regularly. Is there a specific part of the code that you don't understand?"

The human replied, "There is no passion, there is only serenity." That stopped Nadia short. Sometimes she imagined herself with Master Thul in the throes of passion. After several moments, pretending that she was just thinking about it, she said, "Is there anything specific?" Nothing in the Jedi Code is black and white."

The two other padawans looked at each other. "That's just it. We don't even know what to ask about it. Can you give us your master's opinion and your opinion?" Nadia thought more about it, brushing her white hair back. Finally, she asked them a question, "Is there a master in the temple who really enjoys teaching about something?"

The two padawans looked at each other again and said, "Yes of course. Most of them do." Nadia smiled and raised her hand. "You might even say that they are passionate about their areas of expertise?" This brought smiles to the faces of the human and cathar padawans. "It's not the kind of passion the code is talking about." Said the Cathar. Nadia said, "But that's just it – passions is passion, whether it's about an area of study or a person. Have you ever seen a master angry?"

Again the padawans smiled. Before either of them could say anything, she raised a finger again and said, "Again, anger is anger - no matter the reason. The problem is not with the emotions themselves it's with giving into them and letting them consume you. How much have they taught you about the Sith?" The padawans looked startled and before they could answer, Nadia cut them off, "The Sith give into the emotions of passion – anger, lust, fear, rage and jealousy. That is the path to the dark side. To simply feel them is to be sentient, to control them is to be wise. Does that help, my friends?"

The two padawans nodded their heads and the Cathar said, "My name is Lennax and this ugly human is Garath. We will consider your words. Where can we find you if we have more questions?"

Nadia laughed and said, "Nalen Raloch is taking me to Kalikori Village tomorrow and I am probably going to stay there for at least a few days. My master said that it would be a useful way to spend some of my time here – helping the twi'leks."

The apprentices looked shocked. "There are flesh raiders out there. Are you going to be okay? I hear that the village is all but under siege by them and that that is why we are taking hover trucks and not just land speeders. Is anyone going to keep you safe?" said the human.

Nadia laughed again, harder. "My friends, I have fought prisoners and thugs and Sith on Belsavis. My master is the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order. I can keep myself safe. Besides, Nalen Raloch will be going with me and I here that there are a couple masters in the village as well. You are very sweet for worrying though, Garath. For the record, you aren't ugly. I think you are kind of cute."

The shocked, blushing human male padawan just stood opened mouthed as she walked away, holding her datapad with both hands as she laughed. The Cathar just grumbled. "Why is it that you get all the pretty ones to like you?"

At zero-seven hundred, Nadia and Nalen hopped into the air speeder and sped towards the small village. She was surprised to see that the village was so small. Prefabricated shelters that were obviously very old, squares where crops were being grown and several corals with livestock in them were everywhere. When they landed, Nadia jumped out and was immediately greeted by a half dozen young male twi'leks armed with vibroweapons and projectile rifles. One of them, obviously the leader, also had an antique blaster pistol. He bowed low, obviously taken slightly by Nadia's beauty. "Welcome to Kalikori Village, Master Jedi. Do you want me to take your satchel for you?"

Nadia smiled and thanked him, declining politely. After they had unloaded and distributed the supplies, Nadia approached the young twi'lek and smiled. "I was wondering if you could point me to Master Yuon Par. She was my master's master and I was told that meeting her would be very insightful."

The young twi'lek was all eagerness to help her. "I will take you to her. She just got back from the ruins of Kaleth with a truck bed full of artifacts. By the way, Master Jedi, who is your master?"

"My master is Nedeser Thul, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order." She said, trying to leave out the pride that she felt but she was only partially successful. On top of that, a low chuckle came from behind her. Nalen Rolech was unloading the truck, a smile on his face. The young twi'lek who was leading her away stopped, his eyes wide. "Nedeser Thul? He and Alias Ordo saved many of our people from the flesh raiders. They are hailed as heroes. He is your teacher?"

Nadia wasn't surprised by the news, just by the swell of pride. Beneath it was an underlying current of confused emotions and feelings. She still answered in the affirmative and the young twi'lek leader bowed again. "It is an honor to meet you, Jedi Grell. It truly is."

Nadia hoped, as she seemed to be doing more and more frequently, that her traditional Sarkhai face paint covered the blush that had crept into her cheeks. She was still learning to control the force well enough to keep it from happening. Behind a large building, obviously a storage building of some kind, was an open bed cargo hover truck and near it was an elderly woman. She was looking at a obelisk that had all kinds of carvings, markings and gliffs on it. Nadia's guide pointed to her and said, "That's Master Parr right there."

Nadia thanked him graciously and strode over. When she was a few meters away, Nadia cleared her throat and said, "Master Yuon Par? My name is Nadia Grell."

Master Par turned to her and smiled. At one point in time, Master Yuon Par was probably a very beautiful woman. Even now, she had a grace about her but it was mostly over ruled by a nervous energy whenever she was studying ancient artifacts or texts. She whirled around, slightly surprised. When she noticed Nadia, her face broke into a wrinkly smiled. "Oh, my dear. I've heard a lot about you. How is my former Padawan? I always knew he would become a great Master."

Nadia smiled and said, "He is a great master and was doing very well when I last saw him. I can't really speak for now though. He sends his regards and said that I should look you up as soon as I could."

"I'm certainly glad you did, my dear. Come, help me examine this. It looks like an obelisk made by the Jedi before even the first schism, before they were warriors of any kind – so very fascinating."

Nadia smiled and began to look over the artifact. For the next couple hours, Yuon Par explained all the markings and Nadia soaked up everything she could, relishing the opportunity to learn from her master's master. When he spoke of her, he spoke so fondly and Nadia could now understand why. They were sitting down to some tea and rations, laughing at the antics of a much younger Nedeser Thul and his best friend Alias Ordo when shouts and blaster fire erupted off to the west. The young twi'lek who had guided Nadia ran in and said, "Master's flesh raiders are attacking the village! We need your help!"

Yuon Par spoke quickly. "Go, Nadia. I'll contact the temple and be right behind you."

Nadia sped off, unhooking her lightsaber as she did. She had fought before and even killed before on Belsavis but somehow she knew that this would be different. When she reached the carnage, she discovered how right she was. The Twi'lek militia, armed with mostly outdated weapons, were being pushed very quickly back by the flesh raiders who, though armed equally poorly, were so much more vicious and merciless. Finding the battle already nearly lost, Nadia leapt into the fray, the same way she had seen her master do many times. Using her unique power, she blasted back a dozen of the creatures before rushing forward and cutting down several more. Yuon Par leapt in as well, her lightsaber in her hand but she blasted back all those flesh raiders who were attacking twi'leks. Suddenly, a roar came from the rocks leading up to the mountains. Five flesh raiders, covered in bones and some sporting pieces of their kills, leapt down. Nadia could sense it: they were strong in the force and reeked of the dark side. They drew crude looking blades and began to surround Yuon and Nadia. "Be careful, dear. They have received training though I'm not sure how or from where but they can imbue those blades to resist lightsabers."

Nadia acknowledged with a nod and took a deep breath. "I'll take the three over here, Master. You can handle the other two."

Yuon chuckled and said, "You are most definitely Nedeser's apprentice."

All speech was cut off then when the creatures attacked. Moving into sequence, Nadia attacked and defended and parried and reposted but soon found that matching strength was foolish, opting rather to redirect and leap about. Try as she might, however, she couldn't breach any one's defenses without another getting her, leaving her on the defense. Suddenly, two twi'leks broke form the crowed, one wielding a bright blue lightsaber and he attacked one of the flesh raider adepts attacking Nadia. The second fired round after round of projectiles at the raiders. One of them turned to him and used his force powered weapon to block the ammunition, advancing on him as he did. Nalen Rolech engaged another and Nadia renewed her offensive on the third. Nalen was far more skilled than the flesh raider and overcame him quickly and Nadia, though not yet skilled enough to beat her opponent sword to sword, was able to find an opening and use her explosive ability to kill her opponent. However, the young twi'lek who had occupied the third flesh raider, was back-peddling desperately, now using an antique blaster to try and kill the flesh raider. Nadia, seeing her friend in danger, leaped but before she even had the chance to kill the flesh raider, the dark side adept lifted her friend with the force and impaled him on his crude blade. Nadia whaled, "NO!"

Her lightsaber cut through the flesh raider, ending his life. Before the flesh raider even hit the ground, Nadia was kneeling next to the young twi'lek, the very one that had showed her into the village. "Well I guess it takes getting spiked by a flesh raider to really get your attention, master Jedi." He wheezed, blood spilling from his mouth.

Nadia smiled, feeling the tears fill her eyes as she said, "Don't talk. You'll be okay. The Jedi will take care of you."

But he shook his head. "No I won't. That thing was poisoned. I won't be able to make it to the temple in time. My name is Ganar by the way."

Nadia took his weak hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ganar. Now stop talking. Everything will be fine."

Ganar just laughed a little and said, "Even with your powers, I'm gone. It's okay though. I'm not leaving anyone behind. My mother died giving birth and my father died in a flesh raider attack. I guess I'll get to see them both again. Can you do something for me though, Padawan Grell?"

Nadia was weeping now but she nodded. The young twi'lek lifted a hand and dabbed the tears away before the salt water blotched her meticulously painted face. "First, stop crying. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Next, hold me up so that I can see the sunlight next to your beautiful face. I want that to be the last thing that I see."

Nadia smiled and began to use the sleeve of her cloak to dab away the tears on her face. She lifted the sturdy twi'lek and held his head and upper body up. "That's a wonderful sight. I wish we could have gotten to know each other a little bit better before the end."

With a last sigh, he went silent and still. Nadia had been trying to use the force to heal the young man but whatever poison was on the blade was a dark side poison. Only the most skilled healer could have neutralized it and Nadia was not a healer.

Using the force, she lifted Ganar and turned. With the death of the five dark side adepts the other flesh raiders fled. Everyone stood, looking at Nadia and her burden. Six members of the militia came and took Ganar's body. The matriarch of the village strode forward and said something in twi'lek. She turned to her people and said, "Ganar gave his life and the Kalikorri is saved. We will honor his memory and mourn his loss. Though he has no family, we will all remember him as if he were in all of our families."

Master Yuon wrapped an arm around Nadia and guided her towards the main building. Determined not to cry anymore, Nadia kept her face stony until she was inside the matriarch's house. As soon as the door shut, she fell to her knees and wept. She wasn't the only one. Yuon was silent as tears rolled down her face and she patted Nadia's shoulders. Suddenly, the door opened and the matriarch glided in with the grace of a dancer. She lifted Nadia and embraced her. "He will be remembered, Padawan Grell. I owe you thanks as well. If it were not for you Jedi and young Ganar, the village would have been destroyed."

Nadia cleared her tears and cleared her throat before speaking, her voice quavering only slightly. "What can we do, Matriarch? Is there a way we can end these attacks for good. Surely those flesh raider adepts were the leaders of their tribes so it stands to reason that they would not want to fight anymore."

The Matriarch sighed and leaned against the wall, looking thoroughly exhausted. Though she couldn't have been older than in her mid-twenties she looked much older now. "I don't know. We have killed war chiefs before and it only gives us a slight reprieve before more rise up."

"Is there anything strange about these flesh raiders that keep attacking you?" asked Master Yuon Par. The Matriarch nodded her head. "Yes. They have been attacking their own lately. I wonder if you Jedi have the ability to work a miracle such as getting the other flesh raider tribes to turn on those that are still hostile to us."

Nadia Grell began to pace, a habit she had picked up from her master – one hand behind her back, one hand covering her mouth. "If there was some way to communicate with them on a more personal level, I'm sure we could do just that."

Yuon Parr smiled. "I think there is, my dear. Come. We need to return to the temple."

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting the Demon

Takes place after Chapter 2: Jedi Homeworld

 **Tython - The Jedi Homeworld**

The three flesh raiders sat in a four square position with the aged Jedi Master Lials as they meditated out in the courtyard of the Jedi Temple on Tython. Watching, her blue eyes wide open with interest, was Nadia Grell. She was so excited about the opportunity to learn more about the flesh raiders and these three were force sensitive and were being trained as a Jedi. Nadia could barely contain herself. She leaned forward, watching eagerly. Master Yuon Parr chuckled behind her and whispered, "They will be done any moment now, Nadia. It is good to see that you share Nedeser Thul's curiosity."

Nadia leaned back and whispered, "My master always encourages me to study different cultures. For some reason, this one really intrigues me, Master Parr."

They both fell silent. It was only a few moments more before the four figures stood up and stretched. The flesh raiders stood head and shoulders over the frail looking Jedi before them. They were big and imposing and looked every bit as fierce as she knew they could be. Remembering the battle in Kalikori Village, Nadia's heart began to beat faster. The four figures came towards her and Master Parr and a protocol droid came out from behind one of the pillars. Master Lials bowed and asked in a frail, raspy voice, "How may I help you, ladies?"

Master Parr bowed and said, "I have a proposition for your three students here. We want to discuss a way to end the flesh raider attacks on the twi'lek settlement and the temple. Padawan Grell, would you be so kind?"

Looking over at the protocol droid, Nadia said, "Excuse me, droid. Can you translate for me to them and back?"

"Of course, Padawan Grell; that is my primary function."

Nadia stood and looked at each of the flesh raiders. Choosing her words carefully, she said in the confident but respectful voice she could, "Fellow Jedi: My name is Nadia Grell and I am a Jedi Padawan like you. I and Master Parr have approached you to ask if you have any insight on how to end these flesh raider attacks. We think that we can turn the tribes that have ceased hostilities against those that have not. Is there any way that we can do this or any way that we can convince the still hostile tribes to stop?"

The three flesh raiders looked at each other and talked in their harsh language. One of them, a male with white and red paint all over his body, walked up to her and looked down into her eyes, studying her with one beady eye. After a minute, the flesh raider spoke in extremely broken basic. "Je-di Gell want fight dark Fershada. Stop dark Fershada hunting Je-di and worm heads. We help Je-di Gell. Tell us. What hunt?"

Nadia looked at Master Lials and cocked an eyebrow. "He says he'll help stop the hostile fresh raiders. They call themselves Fershada, apparently. He wants to know how he and his friends can help."

Nadia nodded and looked at Master Parr. "Droid, tell them this: We want to form a delegation to the tribes that have recently ended hostilities against the Jedi Order and the twi'lek settlers. We want them to come along to help speak to the tribes. No one can communicate with Fershada better than Fershada."

The droid began to utter strange noises. When he finished, the big flesh raider looked at his friends and they spoke until the red-white one said to Nadia, "We hunt with you, Je-di Gell. When hunt?"

They began with the nearest villages to the temple, but as they went deeper and deeper into the Gnarls, the danger grew. Within a one hundred kilometer radius of the temple, there were a dozen separate tribes. Three were threatening as they approached. One attacked them outright. Four agreed with them and pledged warriors to the fight when it was time to do battle. One of them was trade allies with the Dark Fershada and refused to even speak to them and threatened to warn them. The other three didn't promise warriors but did give some information. There were rumors among the tribes that a demon was ruling the tribe and forcing it to attack the others. They learned that the demon was slipping into the tribes' camps at night and stealing children and kidnapping priests and shamans. For a week, Nadia Grell, Yuon Parr, the four flesh raider Jedi, the Matriarch of Kalikori and a team of Jedi Knights and twi'lek militia men and women had been going from village to village. At the end of the week, they all stood around a fire in the twi'lek village. Master Parr, who had been put in charge of the mission with Master Lials. "So we have four large tribes who will help us. That should be enough to help us out. What I'm worried about is this demon that we've heard so much about. If it's someone who takes children, priests and shamans, then it's someone who is gathering a force sensitive army and is training them. I hate to even suggest it, but I think we have a Sith infiltrator here on Tython."

Nadia nodded. It made sense. Nalen Rolach looked nervous. "A Sith on Tython? Is that even possible? This is the Jedi Homeworld."

Nadia crossed her arms and replied. "With the Children of the Emperor running around, I'd be surprised if there wasn't more than one."

They all looked at her. Master Lials was frowning. "Are you trying to insight fear, Padawan Grell? Is now the time to mention this?"

Nadia looked around at the others. They were all looking at her as if they expected her to answer him. "I don't understand. I thought that it was public knowledge. No, I'm not trying to insight panic – of course not. Just making an observation and explaining that the Sith being on Tython is not such a long shot. The Children of the Emperor, however, aren't a pressing issue in this case. The issue is a possible Sith Infiltrator riling up a tribe of aggressive flesh raiders and also kidnapping force sensitives from other tribes and making a dark adept army."

A small smile crossed Master Yuon Parr's face. The child was a very skilled debater already. Twenty years old and she could take a group of Jedi Knights and Masters and argue her way into and out of trouble. Master Lials nodded his head. "Of course, Child. Now, even with four tribes sending warriors, the number of dark adepts will require a decent force of Jedi to accompany us. I also think that the twi'lek militia should stay back in the village. Some of the other tribes are on the edge of hostility and may attack if they hear that the village is defenseless. What do you think, Matriarch?"

The twi'lek woman nodded. "I agree. Any chance we could have three or four Jedi here as well? If flesh raiders think that all the Jedi are in battle, they might attack, with or without the militia here."

Master Parr nodded. "We should talk to the council about this. Nadia and I will return to the temple. Before the end of the week, we need to resolve this issue. The sooner we pacify the flesh raiders, the sooner we can root out more dangerous threats."

It was only a couple hours later when Nadia found herself pacing outside the main Jedi Council chambers. Master Parr sat on a bench and watched with mild amusement. The young woman was imitating her master. From the pacing to the hands clasped firmly behind her back – or perhaps she was just nervous and that's how she displayed it. Either way, it was very Nedeser Thul-esk. Yuon missed her padawan quite often. Before she could continue her rumination, the door to the council chamber opened, indicating that the Jedi High Council was ready for them. Nadia straightened her hair, smoothed out her robes and took a deep breath. Master Parr chuckled at her and said, "Relax, Nadia. They aren't going to kill you or interrogate you. They just want a report."

Nadia nodded and followed the aged master in. Among the gathered masters were Master Syo Bakarn, Master Satele and Master Tol Braga. She had only met two of them before. Her nerves increased as they approached the circle of seats. It seemed both like an eternity and like all too short a time before Nadia and Master Parr was within the circle. Master Parr said, "Masters, Padawan Grell wishes to make a report on the flesh raider situation."

Nadia stood slack jawed for almost a minute before clearing her throat and stepping forward. Spreading her legs shoulder-width and clasping her hands behind her back, she began, her voice only barely trembling. "We have spent the past seven days meeting to the nearest flesh raider tribes to try and gain support. Four have promised to send warriors and a few have given some very insightful information. The rest are either outright hostile or unwilling to help. The information given to us talks of a demon who commands the hostile tribe. Apparently, this demon also goes into the other villages and kidnaps any force sensitives. Because of this, we believe that this so-called demon is a Sith Infiltrator."

The council murmured and master Bakarn said, "That would makes sense. From what earlier intel we have gotten, the hostile tribe is quite large but have fewer force sensitive flesh raiders. Do you have anything else, Padawan Grell?"

The young woman nodded and said, "Master Parr and Master Lials believes that a goodly sized force of Jedi should be sent along with the other flesh raider warriors as well as a few sent to Kalikori village. Nothing else, Masters."

The members of the council were looking around and murmuring to each other. Finally, Master Satele said, "I think that that would be wise, Padawan Grell. I take it that you want to take part in the battle as well?"

Nadia nodded her head. "Yes Master. I would." Master Satele nodded. "Then you will stay close to me as best as you can."

"Of course Master Satele."

Two days later, thirty-eight Jedi and nearly three hundred flesh raider warriors were within sight of the hostile flesh raider's settlement. It was large and the dark side was strong in the area. Master Satele and Nadia Grell stood side by side, waiting for the orbital station to send in satellite footage to the field command center. When it came, Master Satele received the report and then turned to Nadia. "This is going to be a pitch battle, Nadia. Things will be chaotic and terrible. I need you to understand that our mission is to eliminate hostile flesh raiders and to find the dark adepts. While preserving life is our main mission as Jedi, killing those who would unjustly kill others is a part of that. I know that you have fought before and killed before but I need to be sure that you are ready to do so again."

Nadia looked resolutely in the older woman's eyes. "Of course, Master Satele. What about the Sith Infiltrator – who is tasked with finding him?"

Master Satele looked hard at the young Sarkhai woman and said, "We have Bengal Moor and Master Brogga. They will be searching for the Sith. Are you ready?"

Nadia nodded and they both unclipped their weapons. A dozen Jedi Knights, Consulars and Masters strode up beside them. As one, blue, green, yellow and orange blades leapt to life and Master Satele yelled with a force enhanced voice, "Forward. Be as merciful as possible but remember that lives hang in the balance."

With that, they all leapt forward towards the huts and hovels of the enemy flesh raiders. Before they had made it more than twenty meters, a horde of enemies came to meet them, armed with slug throwers, bladed weapons and even quite a few blasters. Nadia cleared her mind and allowed muscle memory and her senses take over. She intercepted blaster bolts and metal slugs that came too close to her or her allies. When the lines met, they did so with a mighty roar. Nadia cut down two of the flesh raiders she met with relative ease. Master Satele swept through a dozen within a moment and the Jedi forced a break in the enemy flesh raiders' lines. The allied flesh raiders, painted with differing designs of white and blue paint to help keep them distinguishable from the enemy, who were painted gray, black and red.

The battle was joined in three different locations around the hostiles' settlement. At first, the battle was going well for the Jedi and allied flesh raiders. They pushed back the hostile warriors until they were almost fighting amongst the buildings. It was then that dozens of dark side adepts joined the battle. The allied fresh raiders couldn't stand before them and the Jedi were being pushed to their limits do to the numbers of enemy force users.

Nadia and Satele were fighting side by side or back to back as a group of enemy adepts attacked. They fought with force imbued weapons and attacked with fairly weak telekinesis but they outnumbered the women three to one. "Focus on defense, Nadia. Wait for them to expose a weakness. Don't try to fight their strength with yours. Parry and redirect, don't block."

Nadia followed the Grand Master's instructions. These flesh raiders were not as dangerous as the ones that had attacked the village. Nadia assumed their training had not been as extensive. The fight seemed to be going badly and they were being pushed back until more Jedi and other allied flesh raiders showed up. For nearly an hour, it seemed like a stalemate until, out of nowhere, reinforcements came. Four Republic transports showed up with freshly trained recruits from Ord Mantell. Their superior weapons overwhelmed the flesh raiders. Nadia watched as they began to retreat. She and Master Satele followed them, incapacitating those that they could and killing those that they couldn't. Suddenly, Nadia was blasted aside by a particularly powerful telekinetic blast. She stood and faced the flesh raider adept. He was smaller than the others, probably quite young. With a wave of her hand, she stunned him and force pushed him into a group of allied flesh raiders and Jedi. Turning, she saw a group of enemy flesh raiders fleeing towards a cluster of ruins. Without thought, she gave chase. They were a hundred meters outside of the settlement when three of them turned to face her. With a sweep of her blade, she cut through their weapons and two of them fled but the third tried to attack her unarmed. With a single thrust, she brought it down. She continued after the main group, pursuing them deep into the ruins. Two more tried to fight but she dispatched them without much difficulty. Only two remained. One of them was an adept. They had entered a large ruined tower. When Nadia went in after them, she could feel that the dark side permeated the ruins. Taking a deep breath, she pushed on, trying to be as silent and quick as possible. Up ahead, she could hear one of the flesh raiders speaking in its guttural tongue. To her surprise, she heard a more humanoid voice speaking in the flesh raider tongue in reply. It still sounded as though the man or male sentient was chewing on the words and spitting them out. Silently, she came to a doorway and through it, she saw the two flesh raiders prostrate before a tallish, skinny male zabrak with black and red tattoos. Suddenly, he whipped out a red bladed lightsaber and slew both the flesh raiders. Nadia covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. "No need to be so silent, Jedi. I know that you're here. Show yourself."

Nadia knew that she was in trouble. If she tried to run, this Sith might get away but she also knew that he was probably far too skilled for her. Gathering her thoughts and feelings, she stretched out as far as she could and called for all the Jedi in the vicinity, hoping that someone would come before it was too late. Then, she took a deep breath and stepped out to face the Sith. He looked surprised for a moment but then burst out laughing. "A child – a little girl was sent to hunt me down by the vaunted Jedi Order. You must be powerful indeed to be the champion of your order."

Nadia refused to reply. Her lightsaber remained active in her hand and the Sith shook his head. "That isn't a toy, girl. You should give it to me before you hurt yourself. Come now. Hand it over."

Nadia readied herself and said, "Take it from me if you can, Sith." With another laugh, the Sith attacked. In a single leap, he covered the distance and brought his lightsaber down. Nadia dodged the obvious attack and countered with one of her own. Contemptuously, he blocked it and they dueled. Nadia knew that this Sith was far more skilled and experienced than she. He toyed with her, smiling and laughing all the while. He taunted her between flurries of blows. "Come now, child, surely you realize that you can't possibly survive this encounter. Why do you risk yourself so pointlessly?"

Nadia never wasted energy in reply. After several minutes, the Sith seemed to become bored. Several times, she narrowly avoided being killed and only doing so by employing all of her athletic agility. She used a telekinetic blast to send the Sith back a few feet and gain a some breathing space. "You have been amusing, child. Perhaps, for the entertainment, I will take you with me when I leave. A lovely creature like you would quite probably provide me with much pleasure. Yes, I think I will do that. When I get back to Kaas City, I will present you to Darth Baras as pet. He would like that, I think."

Nadia was breathing hard. No matter how hard she tried calm herself, she was too frightened. The thought of what awaited her if she failed and lived was terrifying. With a contemptuous wave of his hand, the Sith blasted her back. She hit the wall and saw stars as what little breath she had was driven from her lungs. The Sith still looked quite smug. "Enough of this, girl. Do yourself a favor and give up. I'll go easy on you if you do."

Nadia was tired of his taunting. Looking around, she used the force to grab large chunks of debris and hurled them in volleys at the Sith. He was able to defend himself against most of them but several large rocks struck him in the ribs and once in the head. One knocked him off his feet. Nadia stood and readied herself to continue the fight, knowing full well that if someone didn't get there soon, she would be dead or worse. With a growl, the Sith stood and said, "I'll take your hands for that, shutta."

He approached with a leap. Acting on pure instinct, Nadia reached out to her enemies lightsaber, focusing on the single red synthetic crystal inside of it. In an instant, the lightsaber exploded. The momentum of the leap carried the Sith into her, impaling him on the end of her emerald bladed lightsaber. He gave a gasp and his eyes went wide with surprise. She watched, face to face, as the light left his yellow eyes and he collapsed, dead atop her.

She pushed him to the side and stood shakily. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, she was unharmed. "Padawan Grell, are you unhurt?"

Turning quickly, she saw Jedi Master Tol Broga, a Kel Dor and the Nautilon Jedi Knight Bengal Morr stood at the entrance, their weapons still lit. Nadia nodded. "I'm a little banged up, Master, but other than that, I'm fine. That was the Sith Infiltrator. I can see why they called him a demon. He looks like one."

The two senior Jedi looked at one another and then back at her. Master Broga beckoned her. "Come, let's head back to the village. About fifteen minutes ago, the battle swung drastically in our favor. We've won but you need to talk to Master Satele. She is anxious about your welfare."

'Anxious about your welfare' was an understatement to say the least in describing Master Satele's frame of mind. She ran up to Nadia, clasped her shoulders and scolded her while looking her over and using the force to examine her for injuries. "What were you thinking, Nadia? I hope this isn't how your master has been training you. I told you to stay near me. Are you alright? By the force, you had me worried, Nadia."

Nadia couldn't help but giggle tiredly and say, "Grand Master, I'm fine. I just got a little bruised. No, Master Thul would be furious if I did that but, in my defense, we did get separated. I couldn't find you."

Master Satele frowned. "You couldn't find me? Did you even bother to look? I'm so glad you're okay. You'll need to submit a formal report to the council, later."

Nadia stayed at the temple for another two weeks. Since the conflict was over and the final tribe pacified, Nadia was able to take opportunities to train and learn from the masters. She practiced lightsaber combat and meditation but also studied in the archives. She even managed to access the Noetikans – a group of holocrons that had extensive knowledge in dark side maladies. She sat and talked with them for hours one day, just absorbing and taking notes on everything she could. The day before she was to head back to the Tython Orbital Station, Nadia sat in the small lounge area in the temple, sipping tea with Masters Parr and Lials. Master Lials was telling stories of Nedeser Thul while the Barsen'thor had been at the Dantooine Enclave. On Dantooine, Master Lials had been in charge of Nedeser's training along with his two friends. The stories of the trouble making young Nedeser were wildly entertaining. After several hours of that, Master Lials had to get back to his four flesh raider students, leaving Master Parr and Nadia alone to talk. "Tell me, Nadia, how would you describe your feelings for my former Padawan?"

Nadia blushed so deeply, it showed through her white and blue face paint. "I'm not sure what you mean, Master?" "Oh yes you are, child. It's written all over your face and every time anyone says 'Nedeser Thul', Barsen'thor or any other elusion to him, your heart rate and core temperature rises. Now if that isn't some kind of feeling for him other than a simple admiration or respect, then I'm no Jedi Master. I've been there child, I've had those feelings. I know them well."

Nadia lowered her head. "I don't know, Master Yuon. I used to just respect him as a Jedi but then we became friends while he worked to build the Rift Alliance. As time went I, we got close and he almost became a big brother to me. When my father died, Master Thul was so kind and gentle. Then he took me as his padawan and I think…" and she paused, feeling her cheeks burning again. Master Parr covered the young woman's hand with her own. "You think you may be falling in love with him."

Nadia didn't reply. She was nervous about the Master's response. Master Yuon leaned forward and said, "I have had my own experience with love, child. I don't think that love leads to the dark side so long as it is an unconditional, selfless love. Are you sure that that is what you two share?"

Nadia looked at her questioningly. "Master I don't even know for sure how I feel about Master Thul. How am I supposed to know how he feels about me?"

Master Yuon had a twinkle in her eyes. "You know, I talk to your master fairly often. He talks a lot about you. Now if I know my old padawan, and I think I do, he is very fond of you, Nadia. He talks about you with so much pride. Now, as a Jedi Master, I can't tell you to pursue this. Do whatever you think is right for both of you. You're a strong and intelligent."

Nadia smiled sheepishly. Master Yuon stood and Nadia followed. They embraced and Yuon Parr said, "Make sure you're ready to go by 0600 local time tomorrow morning. Master Satele will be escorting you to the station."

Nadia said, "Thank you for everything, Master Yuon. It has been an honor to work with you and learn from you. I can see now how Master Thul became such a great Jedi Master."

Yuon chuckled and released her. "Go on now, darling. I'll see you off tomorrow."

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	5. Chapter 5: Return to the Defender

Takes place after Chapter 4: Hunting the Demon

 **Orbital Station Over Tython – The Jedi Homeworld**

Jedi Master Nedeser Thul strode down the boarding ramp of his Defender-Class Starship. It had been over three weeks since he had sent Nadia Grell, his padawan, on her trip so Tython as an opportunity to learn from some of the Jedi Orders greatest masters. He had been in constant communication with his old master Yuon Parr and the Grand Master Satele Shan, keeping an eye from a distance on his young padawan. Aside from a random and rather harrowing mission for Master Satele, Nedeser Thul had taken the opportunity to hang around the Republic fleet's main station and gather news from throughout the galaxy.

Soon, Nadia would be back and Nedeser was surprised at how much he had missed her and how much he was looking forward to having her back on the ship. It had seemed quieter, less lively and even slightly depressed while she was away. Ah, there she was – walking with Master Satele. Nedeser felt a big smile spread across his face. She saw him too. To his surprise, Nadia's face lit with a huge smile. She dropped her bag and dashed towards him eagerly, covering the distance with a burst of force enhanced speed and throwing her arms around his neck. At first, Nedeser just blushed but then the smile spread over his face and he wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, he cleared his throat to try and get her attention. Nadia let go and dropped back to the ground, blushing so deeply that it showed through the blue and white face paint her people wore. Nedeser loved to look at her face. The paint gave her an air of mystery even though she was the sweetest and most open young woman he had ever met. Master Satele walked up, carrying Nadia's bag for her. "Don't forget your bag, Padawan." She chuckled. Nadia took it and, to both Nadia's and Nedeser's surprise, Master Satele stood on her tip toes and gave him a hug, though it was a little formal and stiff. After a moment and an affectionate pat, Master Satele released him. Nedeser bowed his head in respect and glanced at Nadia. "How was your stay on Tython, Nadia?"

Nadia's smile was beyond brilliant. "It was amazing – not like anything I expected!"

Master Satele chuckled again and said, "I'm sure you will have time to tell Barsen'thor Thul all about it. I hate to cut this reunion short but there are a few things that I must speak to you about, Barsen'thor. Nadia, why don't you go and unpack?"

Nadia looked slightly disappointed but she bowed respectfully to the masters and hurried up the boarding ramp. Nedeser could barely suppress his own frown. He wanted to hear about all the things his padawan had learned. He watched Nadia disappear up the ramp until he felt Master Satele tugging on his robe's sleeve. "I know you want to hear all about her time on Tython but there are quite a few things we need to discuss before I head back planet side."

Nedeser nodded and allowed himself to be lead away towards a small cafe inside the orbital station.

When Nadia had run up the ramp into the ship, she had literally run smack into Doctor Tharan Cedrax. With a sweet smile, she hugged the good doctor. "Hi Doctor Cedrax! It's so good to see you again! Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Doctor Cedrax hugged her fondly. He had a soft spot for 'Little Nadia' that he would admit to no one but it was there all the same. "Oh nothing too exciting happened while you were gone, my dear. We all missed you greatly, though. How was the Jedi Homeworld? I've always been curious about it."

Nadia released her friend and quickly recounted the main highlights of her trip, focusing on the things she thought he would be most interested in before saying, "I have to get unpacked. It's good to be back, Doctor Cedrax. We'll definitely talk more later."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Nadia left him to go about his business. She went to her quarters and unpacked everything, throwing her clothes in the drawers beneath her bunk, stowing the datachips she had been given by the masters in a case she had for them and then tossing her duffel into one corner. With a happy sigh, she plopped down onto her bunk and enjoyed the feeling of being back in HER bed on her master's ship. It felt so much like coming home. To her surprise, a knock on the door woke her from a very light doze. In one smooth motion, Nadia went from lying on her back to standing and walking towards the door. When she opened it, she saw the smiling face of Lieutenant Felix Iresso, a Republic soldier who had been transferred to Master Thul's ship after gaining recognition on Hoth. Nadia hugged him and said, "Lieutenant! It's good to see you! How have you been?"

The dark skinned man smiled back with flashing white teeth. "We've all been okay but the ship has been too quiet and depressing without you here, Nadia. When you're here, the mood of this bunch of warriors and philosophers brightens considerably."

Nadia blushed a little and said, "Well it's definitely good to be back. When are you all eating? I'm a little hungry." Felix smiled brightly and said, "We're actually getting dinner ready in the galley now. Come on. I know we're all anxious to hear about your adventures on Tython." Suddenly, Felix leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Did you learn any juicy, funny or embarrassing stories about our illustrious Jedi Master?"

The smile that crossed Nadia's face was the most beautifully evil smile Felix had ever seen. She winked and whispered back, "Oh yes. I'll tell you all over dinner. Let's go."

For a bunch of bachelor's, the three men could whip together a surprisingly extensive meal. The big trandoshan hunter gave a massive, and rather frightening, toothy grin when he saw her. He strode up to her and patted her shoulder with one scaly claw – a rather uncharacteristic thing for him. He said something in his wet, gravelly voice and the ship's C2 droid said, "Translation: It is good that you are back, little female hunter. The vessel seemed colder while you were away."

In response, Nadia stepped up and lightly butted her head against the trandoshan's chest plate, a traditional trandoshan greeting, and said, "It's good to be back, Qyzen"

The big lizard _yurk-yurked_ his trandoshan laugh and sat down. The tough Twi'lek Balmorran resistance leader Zenith placed a full plate in front of Nadia with a wink and a small smile before getting one for himself. The group sat wherever there was room and ate and laughed as Nadia told them about her training and adventures on Tython. She didn't tell them everything, leaving several of the more self-glorifying details out. She would be embarrassed if they knew all of the gory facts. When they had all finished eating and had cleaned up, they moved to the lounge area near the holocoms room. As soon as they were all settled, that beautifully evil smile returned to Nadia's painted white and blue face. "So... who wants to hear about the miss-spent youth of a certain famous Jedi Master?"

They all grinned and leaned forward eagerly. Nadia waggled her eyebrows and launched into the stories she had heard. She told of a much younger Nedeser Thul sneaking out of the Dantooine Enclave and getting into so much trouble with his two close friends Alias Ordo and Jaesa Willsaam. She told about pranks that they played on other students and even on some of the masters. The ship's crew was literally falling about laughing so hard at Nadia's impression of old Master Lials who had told her the stories with great animation. After hours of fun, Nadia began to yawn. It wasn't all that late but, for some reason, Nadia was ready to fall asleep. The sentient hologram and companion of Tharan Cedrax popped into existence and said, "Okay boys, I think it's time to let Nadia get some sleep. It's good to have you back, dear."

Nadia smiled tiredly and said, "Thanks Holiday and it's good to be back. I think I am going to go get some rest." She looked at all her friends, the charming Doctor Cedrax who always made her smile; the kindly but tough-as-nails Lieutenant Iresso; the quiet but loyal Zenith and the towering Qyzen Fess who made her feel quite safe because no one wise messes with a full grown male trandoshan without thinking about it. With a last round of hugs, pats and kisses on cheeks, Nadia went back to her quarters. Tiredly, she got out of her clothing and under-clothing and slipped into a short cropped, loose fitting shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts before curling up on the bed and pulling the sheet and the rough blanket over her. Nadia was slightly disappointed that her master hadn't made it to dinner. Three weeks felt like such a long time to be away from him and now she had to wait even longer. Taking a deep breath, she remembered all the things she had been taught about patience. With a sigh, she decided that if she could wait three weeks, a few more hours was nothing.

Nadia woke to the sound of tapping on the door of her quarters. Sleepily, she jumped up, threw on a light robe to cover her rather scanty outfit and glanced at the krono. She noted that it was 2200 galactic standard time and that she had been sleeping for just shy of two hours as she said, "Come in."

In strode her Master with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Nadia. I just had to talk to you. I'm sorry. Master Satele was telling me about everything that happened while you were there."

Nadia was only too happy to talk to Master Thul. She smiled and self-consciously pulled the robe more securely about herself. "It's okay, Master. I was hoping to talk to you too."

Master Thul's smile broadened a little and he went and sat down by his padawan. "After hearing Master Satele's report of the flesh raider situation and how it was resolved, I absolutely had to talk to you as soon as possible."

The warmth of his smile made Nadia's stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat. The next words out of Master Thul's mouth only intensified the feelings. "Nadia, I am so proud of you! Master Satele told me that you were crucial in allying several tribes of flesh raiders with the Order and the twi'lek settlers AND that it was YOU who defeated the Sith infiltrator who had been causing all the trouble. I cannot express how proud I am to hear reports like this!"

He wrapped her in a huge, but gentle hug. Nadia was still short of breath when he let go, simply because her body had forgotten to breath. She was blushing madly too. All she could manage was to mumble, "It was all because of your and father's teachings, Master. I can hardly take credit."

Nedeser placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her slightly bowed head so that she would be looking him in the eyes. "I have done and am doing my best and your father taught you very well but the training is only the tools. If a craftsman doesn't use the tools or misuses them, he is useless or worse, detrimental. You have used what you have been taught very well – selflessly and skillfully. I am proud of you and your father would be very proud of you."

Nadia's eyes were shining at the words. She wrapped her arms around him again and, screwing her courage up, kissed him on his stubbly cheek the same way that she had kissed her other friends. After a couple moments of companionable silence, Nadia remembered some of the stories she had heard from Master Lials and began to giggle uncontrollably. Nedeser loved to hear her giggle and laugh. It always made him happier but he was curious as to what she was laughing about. He looked down at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

Nadia slowly scooted away until she was out of his arm's reach and replied, "Oh nothing. I just heard some really funny stories from one of the masters at the temple."

Nedeser narrowed his eyes slightly but remained seated, folding his hands in his lap. "Oh? What stories did you hear and who was the master?"

He had to wait while Nadia regained control of her giggling before she was able to say, "Well Master Lials had some really great stories about some of his students from the Dantooine Enclave while he was there."

Nedeser's diplomatic skills failed him now. His face turned bright red and he let out a groan, knowing full well that everything he had ever done from the ages of ten to twenty-one were about to come back and bight him in the rear. Even more shocking to him was the look on Nadia's beautiful white painted face. The innocent young woman was gone, replaced by one that was looking for trouble, begging for it in fact. She was smiling ear to ear and her blue eyes were shining with mischievous glee. For a moment, Nedeser wasn't thinking about how embarrassed he was. He was looking at his padawan in a whole new light. She was utterly breath taking – up until she said, "Master Lials mentioned a time when you and your friends got caught at a bar in Khoonda City. Apparently, you got hammered and started a fight with some really _oorah_ space marines."

Nedeser turned red again and stood up, protesting just like a criminal guilty of something, just not the crime they were being accused of. "I did NOT start that fight. They were picking on a friend, I asked them to stop, one of them broke my nose."

"So that IS how you got the scar!" cried Nadia in triumph. She threw a fist into the air and laughed and jerked the other one like a Hutt ball player who scored a goal - or just killed one of the other team's best players. Nedeser would have covered his face his hands except for the fact that Nadia's robe had opened, revealing her marvelous athletic body, covered only by a pair of rather short, tight shorts and a shirt that, while loose fitting, didn't cover her flat midriff. _Oh stang! Clear your mind, Des,_ the Jedi Master thought to himself until something caught his attention – two somethings actually, two things that caused him to think _She must be cold. Oh kriffing hell! I need to get out of here!_ To try and cover his hasty retreat, Nedeser attempted to stand imperiously and said in a non-too convincing voice, "Well if you insist on mocking me, Padawan, I think I shall take my leave and let you sleep."

Nadia's attitude changed immediately. The look of mischievous glee was still in her eyes but the look of triumph had left her face. Her beautiful features fell slightly and she covered herself automatically while saying, "Wait, Master! I'll stop. I just couldn't help poke fun. It's hard to imagine you doing so many ridiculous and rebellious things even in your youth when you are such a noble and respectable man now. Besides, it was a long time ago. I'm a little surprised you are still embarrassed by it."

A very amused smile crossed Nedeser's face and her asked with a twinkle in his eye, "Oh? Exactly how old do you think I am, Nadia?"

Now it was Nadia's turn to be embarrassed. She sputtered slightly and blushed. "Well I – um – I assumed that uh... since you were a Jedi Master you had to be at least um..." And she hesitated for quite some time. Nedeser cocked a thick, dark brow and asked, "I had to be at least what, Nadia?"

Taking a deep breath, Nadia went and sat beside him before answering, "You must be in your late twenties or maybe early thirties."

Nedeser's face lit up it mock offense. "Do I look like I'm in my late twenties or early thirties? My, my I really must do something about that! Perhaps I should start taking hair loss supplements and start dyeing my hair a darker color to cover all gray hairs I must have!"

Nadia was blushing even more fiercely now and she gave her master a playful shove. "Okay so how old are you then, Master?"

Nedeser chuckled, happy to turn the teasing tables on his padawan. "Tsk tsk, Padawan. It isn't polite to ask such a thing of your elders, you know."

Nadia gave him another, heavy shove and said, "Oh come on! I'll tell you how old I am if you tell me how old you are. That's a fair trade, isn't it?"

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yes, that is fair. I'm twenty-five years old and one of the youngest to ever be given the title of Master. Now, after you tell me your age, you can also tell me how old you think I actually look."

Nadia's jaw went slack. Twenty-five? That had to be quite an accomplishment. There were Knights at the temple on Tython ten years older than he was. She blushed even more and sputtered, "Twenty-five? But you're only five years older than I am! You're so noble and mature but you're so young."

Nedeser was getting embarrassed by her words and chuckled to try and cover it. "Well thank you. I had good teachers like Master Lials and Master Yuon Parr. How old do I look, Padawan?"

Nadia smiled a little mischievously and gently took her master's face in one hand, turning it from side to side, tilting it up and at angles before saying, "Hmmm...hard to say, Master. Stand up."

Humoring her a little nervously, Nedeser stood. She walked around him like a buyer examining a statue or a sculpture, every now and again uttering a _hmmm_ for effect. Finally she sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Well when you stay clean shaven, you look pretty young but when you haven't shaved for a while, it makes you look a little older, more mature. I can't really put an exact age on it but after taking a good, long look, I'd say twenty-five is about right, give or take two or three years."

Nedeser chuckled. "So you're twenty years old, huh?"

Nadia smiled and stood up. "Yup, fairly recently turned twenty too. Why? How old do I look?"

And she twirled around slightly, holding her robe in place so as to not show too much again. Even so, the thin cotton robe and the knowledge of what was under it kicked Master Thul's rather over active imagination into overdrive and it took real concentration to keep his mind out of the gutter. Clearing his throat and covering his mouth to hide his blush, Nedeser regained control of himself and said, "Well there are times you seem so young, Nadia – no older than seventeen or eighteen. There are other times you seem a lot older, as old as I am or maybe a little younger. Your age is hard to gauge."

Nadia smiled a little smugly and indicated her face. "It's the face paint, isn't it? Hides age, or lack there-of, pretty well. One of these days I'll have to take it off and show you what my face looks like without it."

Nedeser nodded and stood again. "Seriously now, I need to let you get some sleep, Nadia. You aren't getting a day off tomorrow, you know."

Nadia did her best to look dejected and disappointed. "All work and no play will make Nadia a dull girl, Master. I have been training for the past three weeks too, you know."

The Barsen'thor grinned and said, "Yes you have but not with me and believe me, you couldn't be dull even if you tried, Nadia."

Nadia smiled sweetly and said, "Oh you are too kind, Master." She stood and couldn't resist giving him another hug and whispering, "It's so good to be back. I loved Tython but it just feels like the Defender is home."

They separated slightly and Nedeser whispered back. "It's so good to have you back, Nadia." Their eyes were a mere dozen or so centimeters apart. Nadia was willing her master to kiss her with every fiber of her being. She even slowly moved towards him. With a thrill, she realized he was doing the same thing. At the last second, with a tiny gasp, Master Thul pulled up and kissed her on the brow. He murmured in a slightly breathy, husky voice, "Sleep well, Nadia."

With that, he turned around and left the room. As soon as the door slid shut, Nadia uttered a low groan and fell backwards on her bed. "What does a girl have to do to get kissed properly on this ship?" she asked allowed. Her libido was now completely out of control and she knew that it was going to take some intense meditation to calm it down.

Nedeser strode in a slight daze to the comms room and sat heavily in a chair in front of a private terminal. He keyed in a comms frequency and placed his head in his hands, attempting to clear it while he waited for an answer. Suddenly, the ghostly blue figure of his oldest and closest friend popped up before him, bare chested and sleepy looking. Nedeser automatically felt guilty. He had no idea where his friend was but, according to galactic standard time, it had to be passed zero-hundred hours. Before he had the chance to apologize, his friend said, "Don't apologize, _vod._ I know you wouldn't comm me this late if something wasn't on your mind. Now that you woke me up and got me curious, only decent thing to do is tell me what's on your mind."

Nedeser chuckled at his oldest friend. "I do feel bad, Alias but thanks. I'm having a bit of a problem and I think it's something you may be able to help me with."

"Children of the Emperor kicking your _shab?"_

Nedeser snorted. "Those mindless fools? Hardly. No it's nothing to do with the mission or the war or anything like that. It's something a little more - personal."

Alias sat up a little straighter and looked at his friend intently. For nearly a minute, he just stared at Nedeser before a wide grin crossed his lean face. Nedeser sighed in exasperation. "Don't just sit there grinning like a monkey-lizard, say something _Beskar brain!"_

Alias laughed a short laugh before quickly stifling it and looking over his shoulder. He looked back to the projector and grinned. "Who is she? What's she like? Where did you meet her? Is she traveling with your ship's crew? Spill it, _Vod._ Tell me everything!"

Nedeser chuckled. His Mandalorian friend could be so much like a school teenager looking for gossip. "Well she is very sweet and innocent but has quite a mischievous mean streak which only makes her even more endearing. I met her on the Republic Cruiser Fortitude back before the fight on Quesh. She has been traveling with us since then. Now how did you know it had anything to do with a woman anyway?"

Alias smirked and replied, "Because you have a look on your face that says 'I am so COMPLETELY out of the depth' as clearly as if you had it tattooed there. There is only one way in the galaxy that you are out of your depth and that is when it comes to women."

Nedeser shook his head with a sigh. His intuitive friend had a point. Alias waited for a few moments before impatiently saying, "So?"

Nedeser looked confused. "So what?"

The Mandalorian Jedi Knight had such a hilarious look of exasperation on his face that Nedeser covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Alias said, "So what about this girl has you so damn twisted? Throw me a bone here."

When Nedeser could control his mirth, he shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, Alias. I'm just so stirred up around her all of a sudden. She literally just got back from a three week trip to Tython and I've already found myself..." And he suddenly clamped his mouth shut with a snap. It was far too late for that though. Alias leaned forward eagerly. "Spill, spill, SPILL!"

Nedeser tried to come up with something, anything to say that would make sense other than what he was about to say but, unfortunately, Alias Ordo knew his friend far too well. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

"NO!" Said Nedeser, the same way he had to Nadia earlier when discussing the bar fight. He was flustered and sputtered, "Well... that is... I almost did but I didn't know if I should. That's the problem. I don't know if I should be doing this."

Alias was laughing long and quiet to himself. "Trust someone from Alderaan to discuss something like this in a committee."

Nedeser frowned. "We are not a committee! I just wanted to hash this out and I thought you would be the most logical person since you have the most experience and you're my best friend. I mean, you are one of a handful of Jedi who I know have been romantically involved and the only one that I am willing to discuss this with."

Alias looked a little sheepish and couldn't meet his friends eye. "I don't know if I would call what I had with Jaesa 'romantic'. It was definitely physical but I think, in retrospect, that physical is all she was looking for. But I can see your point. What's holding you back, _vod?"_

Nedeser sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I'm struggling with the Jedi Code and all the Jedi ideologies that we have been taught since we were children. They just don't seem to leave room for debate."

Alias smiled kindly. "But don't they? Would you say that Master Yuon Parr is _Passionate_ about history and archeology? Or that Master Lials is _passionate_ about galactic culture? Not only that, I know you have seen Master Lials _angry._ You've made him so on more than one occasion. After we got home from that bar in Khoonda, I could have sworn that he was going to fillet us with his lightsaber. My question for you is this: how should the Jedi code be interpreted?"

Nedeser and Alias had had a thousand conversations about this very subject so Nedeser knew where his friend was going. "Well I know that you and I believe that taking it too literally is both foolish and even dangerous. To use your examples, without our passions, life has little meaning and if we aren't supposed to get angry or emotional at all then we are apathetic and therefore, un-compassionate and distant. If we are supposed to be the guardians of peace and justice, we need to be in the thick of everything and to be able to relate to them. We need our emotions to care and to feel for others. The danger is only when our emotions take us down the paths of selfishness and excess."

Alias clapped his hands with a sardonic smile. "Very good, my young padawan. You'll find too that many Jedi agree with us, though they may not admit it do to the zeal of the council for a very literal following of the Jedi Code. I find it interesting. When has falling in love ever actually caused a fall to the dark side? I can think of many ways it brought people to the light but not a single one where it drew them from the light to the dark."

Nedeser, being a passionate historian in his limited spare time, had an answer. "Shaela Nuur and Durron Qel-Droma - they were hunters and lovers after the Great Sith War with Exar Kun tasked with killing all the monsters the Sith had created. On Korribanin the tomb of Naga Sadow, Shaela and Durron went up against two terentereks and Qel-Droma was killed. Shaela Nuur gave into her anger and grief at his loss and was killed by the terentereks."

Alias laughed again. "You would know that, wouldn't you, Des? Okay well I can name quite a few more who WERE saved by love and I'll be willing to bet my lightsaber you could name even more still. My questions to you are these: Are you willing to risk the repercussions of discovery on both you and her? Is this serious enough to you to want to take such risks? The same questions apply to her as well. You need these questions to be answered before you move any further. Oh, and talk to her soon, _Vod,_ and then call and tell me about it. I'm anxious to hear how this all goes for you."

Nedeser smiled and said, "Thanks my friend. Who would have thought that the vaunted Hero of Tython would be so wise when it came to relationships."

Alias laughed again when suddenly, a sleepy, _feminine,_ voice called from somewhere away from the projector, "Alias? Who are you talking to?"

Nedeser burst out into quiet laughter as Alias's blue apparition managed to turn a shade darker in the face. He smiled and turned back. "I'm talking to my old buddy Nedeser Thul, helping him out with a problem."

The voice called back, "Oh okay. Don't take too long. I'm getting a little cold."

Nedeser only laughed harder at the look on Alias face. "Now I see why you had these arguments ready. You had to in case you got caught with your former padawan."

Alias went from being embarrassed to grinning broadly. "Oh and it is SO worth the risk of getting caught. Well... hey Kira! What are you doing?"

"Scoot, tough guy." A woman with dark hair and a small scar beneath her left eye shoved her way into view. She was wrapped in an oversized robe that Nedeser could tell belonged to Alias. "So you're the Barsen'thor. Pleasure to meet you. I hate to interrupt and cut this short but I require my former master for some... uh... remedial training. Hope everything works out for you. Do call back during normal business hours if you need any more help."

She gave him a wink and switched off the holo-communicator. Nedeser laughed long and hard. He had heard about Kira Carsen, his old friend's former padawan. She was apparently a bit of a loose cannon. Nedeser liked her and could see why his old friend was involved with her. Standing, he stretched and yawned, exhaustion descending on him. As he began to drag himself towards his quarters, he considered how he should handle his situation with Nadia. He felt drawn to her, certainly and more than just sexually. She was a strong, intelligent, resourceful and beautiful woman with a noble and compassionate heart. What Master Satele had told him about Nadia's time on Tython only increased his attraction to her. His concerns were that she was attracted to the Jedi Master and Barsen'thor, not the man Nedeser Thul. If all she saw was the hero then, when he failed even in the smallest way, she very well could be devastated and maybe even angry. He had to be sure she knew him as just a man as well. Thinking this way, Nedeser realized that the title may have given him a hint of an ego. Frowning, he quashed it, reminding himself that, while he may have earned that title, it wasn't all by himself without the aid of friends, allies and teachers. The title was earned by others every bit as much if not more than by himself. With a sigh, he entered his quarters and stripped out of his robes until her ware nothing but his undergarment. He then collapsed on his bed and tried to relax, only to find that his mind was filled with thoughts of Nadia, particularly when her robe had slipped open and revealed so much of her. Groaning, Nedeser sat up and began to meditate to fight down his libido.

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	6. Chapter 6: The three R's

**Aboard Nedeser Thul's Defender-Class Starship**

Nadia Grell stared across the open space at her master as the hum of their lightsaber blades filled the air. They circled one another on a grassy plain as they prepared to duel. With a blur of motion, Master Thul leaped at her, swinging his weapon with skill and finesse. She easily parried the attack and riposted with her own. The duel was not their normal intense practice duel where Master Thul would give instructions or stop to explain a better combination or modification to her fighting. It was a duel just for the joy of it. They were both grinning ear to ear as they went back and forth, never allowing the fact that one wrong move would seriously damage or kill either of them to enter their minds. Suddenly, Nadia force pushed her master onto his back and pointed the green blade of her weapon at his throat. He grinned up at her, batted it aside and force pulled her down to him, catching her in his arms. They gazed at one another for a few moments before Master Thul pushed his left hand through the locks of her white hair on the back of her head and pulled Nadia towards him. Their lips pressed together gently, tenderly and they stayed in that position for what seemed like both an eternity and all too short a time. When they separated, Nedeser was smiling lovingly at her. Nadia smiled back and said, "It sure took you long enough, Master."

He smiled at her and was about to pull her into another kiss when a shadow fell over them. Not twenty meters away was a blacked robed figure with a glowing red lightsaber in his hand. The Jedi leapt up and took hold of their weapons, igniting them with a loud snap-hiss. The Sith attacked and they cut him down. As if out of the robes that covered the fallen foe, two more Sith came into being. They were cut down as well. Suddenly, there were four – and then eight – and then sixteen. Nadia and Master Thul fought ever increasing foes with all their might but for every one that fell, two would replace them. Nadia was getting worried. She knew she wouldn't last much longer and neither could her master, as powerful as he was. Suddenly, her fears became a reality as she heard a grunt behind her. Dispatching her foe, she turned to see a half a meter of red lightsaber blade sprouting from her master's back. "NO!"

With a cry of rage, she sent out a massive wave of telekinetic energy that blasted every enemy back from them. No more replaced them and she knelt down, cradling her beloved master's head and shoulders. He smiled up at her, one hand reaching up to wipe a tear away. She took it and kissed it, wanting to say exactly how she felt about his but the words simply wouldn't come out. Helplessly, she felt him fade in her arms. Suddenly, a voice sounded over the fields – the voice of her father, Tobas Grell. "My dear, sweet Nadia. You cannot rush into things. If you do so, you will miss the beauty of what happens in the now. You must enjoy the time you have with those you care about because you never know when they may be called away. I love you, my wonderful daughter and am proud of you."

Nadia jolted upright and found herself sobbing violently. Taking a deep breath, she managed to take hold of her abilities and isolate them from her emotions and preventing them from damaging the ship. The dream haunted her. The thought of holding Master Thul in her arms as he died scared her. To try and calm herself, she sat up and began to meditate, but her focus was to shocked. She simply couldn't sink into a calm trance. Frustrated and still a little tired, she threw on a tight fitting tunic and her Sarkhai cloak before heading out to the main area on the ship. Looking around, she made sure that every part of the room was clear while she practiced with her lightsaber. Nadia wanted to be sure that no one surprised her. She turned back to face the room and squeaked with surprise to see Master Thul sitting on the couch, his legs crossed beneath him. On his face was a small but rather mischievous grin. "I didn't startled you, did I?"

Nadia tried to be at least a little indignant but it wasn't happening. "I checked this room thoroughly and somehow missed you sitting there in the open. How did you do that?"

Nedeser Thul stood and stretched his legs as he answered, "I am a Jedi Shadow. We are trained to use the force to bend the light around us, thereby making us invisible. We can also change peoples' perception and make them think they don't see us. That one only works on weaker minded beings, though. Many of us also have the ability to sever beings' connection to the force, though I don't have that talent, nor do I want it."

Nadia nodded, fascinated. "I see. That's interesting! Do you think I could be a Jedi Shadow some day?"

Nedeser smiled and nodded. "Perhaps. It depends on your choices and your talents and the guiding hand of the force. Now I assume that you wanted to be alone so I will leave you to your lightsaber training."

Nadia's eyes went wide as he turned towards the cockpit. "No! Don't go, Master!"

The fear in her voice, caused her to blush in embarrassment and him to turn and looked concernedly at her. Turning back, Master Thul strode over to the couch he had been sitting on and patted the space beside him. "Come and sit, Nadia. Tell me what's bothering you."

Nadia gulped slightly and hesitantly walked over to sit down next to him. They were both quiet for a moment. Nadia couldn't find the words to do so but she knew she wanted to get closer – so she did. She scooted up against her master as if seeking him for protection and comfort. Master Thul was a little surprised but he didn't push her away. He actually put one of his muscular arms around her in a protective half-hug. When she looked at his face, the look of tender concern made her feel a little better. _He really does care about me. But how does he_ feel _about me?_ With a deep breath, she began. "I had a dream last night. We – we were working on lightsaber combat and -" and there was no way she was going to say she had dreams about kissing him. "- and Sith showed up. We fought and fought but for every one that we killed, two more showed up until we became surrounded. Suddenly, one got you and they stopped coming after that. I held you in my arms and – and -"

But her voice broke and tears rolled down her face. Nedeser pulled her into a full hug and shushed her quietly. "It's okay, Nadia. It's okay. I'm right here and nothing bad is happening. Listen to me. Look at me and listen."

She turned and looked into his amazing blue eyes. "Nadia, death is a natural part of life. You must let go of everything you fear to lose. Now that you know what it is, you must confront that fear. You must face it."

Nadia didn't want to face that fear. It was, by far and away, what she feared the most. She had lost her father and in these uncertain times, she was terrified of losing her master. She looked down, her blue eyes afraid. "I don't think I can, Master."

"Hey," whispered the Barsen'thor, "Of course you can. You are one of the bravest women I know if not the bravest. I know you can do this. I believe in you, Nadia Grell. Now you must believe in yourself and the force will guide you."

Nadia smiled. She felt a little bit better. Looking up into her master's eyes, she saw his faith in her and his pride in her. All feelings of fear and darkness left her and she wrapped her arms around him with a sigh. "Thank you, Master."

Nedeser didn't respond. After several moments, he cleared his throat gently and said, "Well it may still be early but we should probably do something lightsaber related or rumors will spread aboard our tiny vessel."

Nadia giggled and they stood, unclipping their lightsabers and igniting them. For almost a minute, they circled before Nedeser attacked. The first flurry of blows was just the two combatants putting out their feelers and Master Thul was very pleasantly surprised to notice that Nadia's skills were quite noticeably improved. _Okay, time to take it up a notch._

The tempo of their match increased and for several minutes straight, they skillfully went at one another. Nadia was very athletic and graceful. She used a combination of the second and fourth forms of lightsaber combat – applying the acrobatics of the fourth to remain mobile and on the move while using the economic theories of the second to retain energy and redirect that of her much larger and stronger foe. Nedeser himself preferred the third and sixth forms of combat – one focused on defense and impenetrability while the other focused on absolute balance without any weakness or strength. After a particularly fast and intense flurry, they separated. Nedeser's face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat but he was still breathing regularly while Nadia was breathing noticeably harder. With a grin, she hit a switch on her lightsaber hilt. It collapsed to the size of a regular lightsaber and one of the blades extinguished. Nedeser's eyes widened as Nadia struck a classic Makashi Form II stance, holding a single bladed lightsaber with a gently curved hilt. Like a nexu, she lunged, trying to catch him off guard. Nedeser was still the master however and was able to block her attack with ease. The duel took a new turn. Her ability to parry, deflect and redirect his attacks was increased with the single blade. Surprising him again, she hit that switch and her lightsaber returned to how it was before and the second emerald blade was ignited. After nearly a half hour straight of free sparring, Nedeser decided to kick it up one more time. He extinguished one of his blades, taking the hilt in one hand and, in a brilliant flourish, disarmed Nadia. On instinct, she hit him with a none too gentle telekinetic blast that sent him on his back. Running forward, she tried to call her lightsaber to herself but it went to her master's outstretched hand instead. Leaping upon him, Nadia tried to pin him to the ground, holding onto his wrists. Nedeser cocked and eyebrow and, with a smug grin, simply sat up, pushing her up as if she weighed nothing. He chuckled and was about to admonish her for trying to use too much strength against a much stronger opponent when something he never would have expected happened. Nadia let go of his wrists, causing them to shoot forward and around her somewhat, and grabbed his head behind his ears and chin. Before she could think about it or he could react, she pulled him into a kiss.

For several moments, neither of them moved as if they had both been frozen. Then, Nedeser gave a low groan and wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in the hair on the back of her head. Nadia felt a thrill and deepened the kiss, one hand on the back of his head, one on his chest. They pulled apart slowly. Immediately, Nadia felt her face burning and she looked down, "Master I..."

In a fraction of a moment, Nedeser's mind raced. _Oh no! You are NOT going to apologize for that!_ He tilted her chin up and kissed her again. This kiss was hungry, passionate and yet tender all at the same time. Nadia was surprised. For a moment she was stiff in his arms but then she melted against him, pressing her body against his as if to become one with him. That kiss lasted much longer, with many a small, happy groan and moan between them.

Suddenly, a throat cleared in the doorway leading down the stairs towards the cargo hold. Startled, they both disentangled themselves and stood. Doctor Tharan Cedrax and his sentient holographic companion Holiday stood there. Holiday covered her mouth and giggled while the good doctor gave a knowing grin and a wink. "I truly am sorry to break up this oh-so-tender moment but the rest of the crew is beginning to stir and I doubt you would want them to know about this, now would you? Don't worry, Holiday and I will take care of the security monitor footage."

Before either Nadia or Nedeser could say a word, the other two were gone. Nadia looked up at her master who returned her look. Like two young teenagers, they began to shuffle their feet awkwardly. "Do you think we should talk about it?" Asked Nadia in a quiet murmur. Nedeser was about to say that they should talk about it but then Zenith strode in, stretching and yawning. "Talk about what?"

 _Son of a Sith! Well, we can't right now._ Nedeser smiled at her and handed her her lightsaber back. "That was an excellent match, Nadia. I'm very impressed with how far you've come. You have a natural ability with the lightsaber, one blade or two. We can talk more about _it_ later. Now we need to get ready to rearm, resupply and refuel at the Republic Fleet's main space station."

Nadia smiled at her master. "What are my errands going to be, Master?"

Nedeser winked at her and headed towards the galley. "You'll find out. I think you'll enjoy it though."

Breakfast aboard the Defender was always a happy event. The crew acted like one large happy family. When the others noticed that both Nadia and Master Thul were far more cheerful than they normally were, some of them asked questions. Nadia replied with, "I'm just very happy to be back. This ship is like home to me, now."

Nedeser would shrug and say, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always a cheerful person."

None of the crew really bought it and, as all such tight nit groups worked, they began to speculate immediately. When breakfast was over, they gathered in the holo-comms room. Master Thul stood before them and cleared his throat. "We will be at the fleet in less than an hour so here are the assignments. Felix and Zenith, you will go and resupply on weapons, ammunitions and any of the various tools we may need. Don't worry about the expenses. Money is no object. Tharan, you can resupply on food and medical needs. The three of you will meet up when your done and go check to see what kind of upgrades we can purchase for the Defender. Nadia, I'm sending you to the open market sector of the station. It's basically a huge area where there are hundreds of merchants from hundreds of worlds. I think a dozen or so new ones were just added. Anything you think might be useful or just want to buy, go ahead."

Doctor Cedrax, never one to miss a moment to satisfy his curiosity, raised a hand. Nedeser looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, we're raising hands now? What can I do for you, Doctor?"

Tharan chuckled and said, "I'm sorry but this is going to be an expensive trip. Where are we going to get the funds for all this? Last time we were here, we had to pick between medical supplies and ammunitions. What changed?"

Nedeser gave his friend a wink. "Never you mind, Doctor. Just trust me, as far as financials go, we are good."

They all looked at him now and Nadia let a little bit of teasing into her voice. "Is the noble Master Thul getting wealthy by being involved in criminal activity? What is it, Master – spice trade, arms dealing, illegal training of force sensitives?"

Nedeser sighed in resignation. Once Nadia got involved, none of them would let the issue go. "If you MUST know, I received word from Alderaan last week saying that my father had died some years past but they never found a will. Now, suddenly, House Organa finds a will deep in their vaults. No one knows how it got there but apparently my father, a high ranking noble in House Thul, left me everything including a large sum of money and several estates. Well I sold all but one of the estates and, of course, kept the money."

Nadia asked him, "How did your father die, Master?"

Nedeser sighed. "Well no one is sure or has any real proof but circumstantial evidence points to assassins from House Rist. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that another member of House Thul hired them. He was an avid supporter of House Organa and the Republic. But enough of this gloomy talk. Qyzen, I don't really have an assignment for you so you can do what you like. C2, stay with the ship. As soon as some of the others get back, you can go get an oil bath."

C2-N2, the ships protocol droid, said, "Oh my! Thank you so much, Master! I cannot express how grateful I am!"

Qyzen spoke in his gravely language. "Translation: I will stay here with the ship. Many in the Republic do not like my kind. They tend to think us bloodthirsty monsters."

Nadia reached over and patted the big creature's hand. "Don't worry Qyzen. If you want some time off the ship then I'll walk around with you. I'm sure no one will bother you if a Jedi is with you."

Qyzen yurk yurked a laugh and spoke. C2 said, "Translation: Thank you, little female hunter. Is very kind of you to do so."

Felix looked at Nedeser, "What are you going to be up to, Master Jedi?"

Nedeser shrugged, "I have a few old friends I need to meet to exchange information. Alright. If there aren't any more questions then get ready for landing. Don't forget, enjoy yourselves but not too much. We may be between missions but that means one is coming."

As soon as the ship was firmly on the deck plating, five individuals exploded from the lower ramp, running full tilt towards their destinations. Nadia was eager to check out all the merchants in the open market district. In her left hand was a datapad with a map while in her right was a credit stick. Master Thul had handed them each one before they had departed. When Nadia reached the market, she stopped and just took the sight in. The massive area was filled with long lines of stalls and shops of every different color, shape and size. Eagerly, she dove into the first shop. It smelled woody which was appropriate since one of the walls were covered in wooden merchandise. Interested in everything she saw, Nadia spent some time looking at the dishes and sculptures and utensils. Suddenly, a low rumble from behind her made her jump. Whirling around, Nadia saw an old wookie with black fur that hade streaks of silver in it. She stood and hobbled slightly, leaning on a wooden staff. A protocol droid in the corner said, "My master inquires if there is anything in particular you are looking for."

Nadia felt bad but she replied with the all too often used, "No thanks, just looking around."

The wookie _gruff gruffed_ a chuckle and said something. The droid interpreted, "If you change your mind, let me know, child."

Nadia smiled. A moment later, she saw something she found interesting. It was a large wooden frame with a leather skin around it, making a strongly framed ruck sack. It had several sets of pockets on the outside and Nadia couldn't help but think that having a bag like this would be useful. "How much is this ruck sack?"

The aged wookie gave a huge, toothy grin and rumbled. The droid translated, "For you, seventy-five credits."

Nadia's eyes widened. "Oh no! I insist on paying full price. I'm no one special."

The wookie walked around and placed a big furry paw on Nadia's shoulder and rumbled. "My master says that you are a Jedi and that you deserve some recognition for all you do. I advise you to take my master's offer, Master Jedi. It doesn't do to offend a wookie."

Nadia smiled and thanked the wookie profusely before handing over the credit stick. With a smile, she walked out with a huge ruck sack on her back made of katarn leather and a worshyr wood that was tough but still light. The next stall was a stall from Naboo. Though they were not part of the Republic, they did trade with them. There was a large selection of silks, wines and other exotics that fascinated Nadia. She bought two bottles of wine and then moved on to the next stall. She continued in this fashion for several hours, buying things here and there and filling her ruck sack. She bought a deck of pazaak cards with different starships on it from a Correlian merchant, a set of precision tools of her own from a Verpine so that she could work on her lightsaber when needs be, various sweets from dozens of worlds and a gift for her master from a merchant from Alderaan. It was a pennant that had the crest of House Thul centered in the emblem of the Republic. She thought he would like it and it would encourage him.

Nadia had gone into so many shops already. Eagerly, she dove into one and stopped dead in her tracks. The old man behind the counter had the white and blue face paint from Sarkhai. When he looked up, a big smile covered his wrinkled face. "Well bless my soul. I never thought to see someone from the homeworld so soon after setting up my humble shop. What is your name, my dear?"

Nadia almost ran forward and grasped his withered hand. "I'm Nadia Grell, sir. I am so happy to see someone from home branching out into the galaxy. Plus, it's simply good to see someone from home."

The gentleman's eyes widened and he bowed, "Senator Grell! I didn't know it was you! Please accept my condolences for your father's death. He was a great man."

Nadia was shocked to feel tears gather in her eyes. She patted the man's shoulder. "You're too kind, sir. I will try to do my best to honor his memory. Truth is, I prefer Padawan Grell if any title is necessary and Nadia if a title is not."

The man straightened with a kindly smile. "I had heard you had joined the ranks of the legendary Jedi. Tell me, what are they like? Do they truly have god-like powers?"

Nadia chuckled, "Some are very powerful but no, they are not god-like."

The older man nodded and motioned to the shop around them. "Well if you see anything that you like, let me know, my dear. It would be my honor to help you however I can."

Nadia wasted no time. She was so excited to see things from her homeworld. She bought several small knickknacks to put in her room on the ship, a few sweets that would remind her of home. When she got to a rack of dresses and gowns, she eagerly began to look through them. One she found absolutely took her breath away. It was blue and made of silk that shimmered in the light. It looked like it would easily fit her but she turned to the man. "Do you have a dressing area, Sir?"

He motioned to a door. "Right through there, my dear. If you like, I will keep an eye on your bag."

She smiled and lowered her ruck sack to the ground before bolting for the changing room. The Sarkhai gentleman peeked in the top of Nadia's ruck sack. It was nearly filled with packages and parcels of every size, shape and kind. He went back to tending his shop, humming a song from home. Presently, the door to the changing room opened and the young senator stepped out. The Sarkhai gentleman gasped. The silk fit her form perfectly, hugging her gentle curves. It was definitely a party dress or ball room dress. It was backless and perfectly complimented the young woman's blue eyes and the dark blue marks on her face. "My dear, you are utterly breathtaking. Is there an event coming up that warrants such a dress?"

Nadia was blushing at his words. "No sir. But I've never had a dress like this. I guess I just want it for the sake of having it. Is that bad?"

"No my dear. Not at all. However, may I make a suggestion that you also get a few gowns more suited to the Senate Chamber as well?"

Nadia nodded vigorously and the Sarkhai gentleman pulled down three more gowns that, while quite striking, were nothing compared to the blue dress she ware. She went in and tried them on as well, along with several pairs of shoes. After an hour in the shop, Nadia staggered to the counter to check out with all of the wares she was going to buy. The Sarkhai gentleman did a number of calculations and gave her a price. Nadia's eyes widened. "But sir that can't be. The blue gown alone would cost that much! I can't, in good conscience, pay so little. Why if I do that, you will swallow half the cost of your earnings in a day!"

The gentleman tried to insist but Nadia stood regally and said in an almost stern, authoritative voice, "Mr. Nema, I insist on at least paying seventy-five percent of this. I appreciate the gesture but I will go no lower than that."

Beaming at her, Mr. Nema gave her a large garment bag for her gowns and a placed her other purchases in her ruck sack for her. When she had payed, she wondered if perhaps she should check on her remaining funds, thinking that they couldn't be that much. When Mr. Nema had checked, she was shocked to discover that, even with all her purchases this far, she hadn't even used a fifth of her funds. Smiling happily, she was about to exit the store when she saw two more men at the door. Like herself and Mr. Nema, they were both Sarkhai and they both ware uniforms of the planets Judiciary Defense Force. Nadia's entire body stiffened. She knew both of them. The older man smiled coldly. "Senator Nadia Grell, isn't it? An honor to meet you and may I offer condolences on the passing of your father, Tobas Grell. He should have lived many more years."

Nadia wanted to spit at the man who had so altered her life at a young age but instead, she smiled politely and remembered all that her father had taught her about diplomacy. "Your words a very appreciated, Minister Ganel. I must say though that I am surprised to see the Minister of the Judiciary Defense Force so far from home. What brings you here to the heart of the Republic Fleet?"

Minister Ganel smiled proudly, even a little hautily and said, "I am to liaise with Republic General Var Suthra. We are expected to meet him within the hour. It shall be good for both Sarkhai and the Republic to learn from one another, I believe - though I personally think the Republic is getting far more out of the partnership, what with our defensive technology being added to their already considerable arsenal. What do you think, Senator?"

Nadia nodded, "I think that is an interesting thought. True, the Republic is getting much but I invite you to consider the many things we will also receive – allies, trade opportunities, a large part of the considerable arsenal you mention not to mention opportunities to learn from the Jedi Order."

Minister Ganel sniffed distastefully and replied, "Ah yes, the Jedi Order. Tell me, is it true that you are receiving training under a Jedi Master's tutelage? I have always found the legends of the Jedi to be very interesting. Are they truly as powerful as everything that we have heard?"

Nadia's smile actually became genuine as she thought about her master. "Yes it is true, Minister. I am a Jedi Padawan and am learning from Jedi Master Nedeser Thul, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order. They are not so powerful as our legends say. I have never seen one either create or destroy a star with a wave of their hand but I have seen many amazing things. It makes me very grateful that the Jedi Order stands for peace and justice."

Minister Ganel smiled thinly. "Of course, Senator. It is a good thing indeed. I trust you remember my son Keldin. He has recently graduated the Royal Starfighter Academy and taken command of his own squadron. He is the best pilot in his flight wing."

Nadia looked at him and felt herself beginning to blush. Using the force, she was able to quell it as a dozen emotions assailed her. She and Keldin had gone to the same school for most of their lives and had developed quite the romantic relationship, but when Nadia's force abilities began to manifest, Minister Ganel had insisted that Tobas Grell keep Nadia away from Keldin. It didn't work and Nadia and Keldin would sneak off to be alone together. One day, in the Annex of Kespin, Keldin had tickled her viciously, causing an unintentional use of the force on her part. The rocks near them fractured and they had to run, still bare to the world, before it collapsed on them. A local law enforcement officer found them just before they could separate for the night, kissing passionately. The following day, Keldin and Minister Ganel were gone to a military base on another continent and Nadia's heart was broken. She graduated from school and her father had immediately taken her with him when he began his service as the Senator.

Keldin was just as handsome as she had remembered - more so in fact. He had been a lean seventeen year old youth with a well-shaped face. Now, his face looked as though it had been cut from fine white stone and he had filled out with muscle. _How in the forests does he even fit in a starfighter cockpit?_ Nadia thought to herself. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Keldin – I apologize - Commander Ganel. The years are definitely treating you well."

Keldin had been shy until one got to know him but now he was confident. Striding up to her, he took her proffered hand and kissed it with a pleased smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Senator Grell. I also must offer my condolences. Senator Tobas Grell did credit to his homeworld and his people."

Nadia thanked him graciously. He leaned forward slightly and said, "The years may not have been kind to you, Nadia but you look as if they have been. You are still so very beautiful."

He bowed, leaving her slightly breathless before returning to his father's side. "Come father. It would be improper to keep out host waiting."

Minister Ganel nodded and bowed towards Nadia, "Of course, my boy. Always a pleasure, Senator."

They left and Nadia gave a low groan. "Is everything alright, my dear?"

Nadia smiled at Mr. Nema the shop keeper. "I'm not sure, Mr. Nema. The young fighter pilot used to be my boyfriend back on Sarkhai. His father made him move away so that we would be separated. I was over him up until about ten minutes ago. Now all I can think about is the last time we saw each other."

"He would be a worthy husband, you know. From what I hear, he is a skilled pilot and soldier and is expected to rise through the ranks of Starfighter Command."

Nadia chuckled, "And the fact that his father is the Minister of the Judiciary Forces has nothing to do with that, huh?"

They both laughed. Mr. Nema said, "I take it things are more complicated than that, my dear?"

Nadia sighed and leaned back against an empty space on the wall. "Yes. There is someone else. I mean, I know that I have no chance to be with Commander Keldin and I really don't want one but it wouldn't be fair for me to think of him while I'm with Ma – with the other man."

Mr. Nema smiled kindly and patted her hand. "I'm sure that this will turn out okay, my dear. Now I have a gift for you. Do you like Thesum-bark syrup?"

Nadia's eyes went wide and a huge smile crossed her face. "You have some? Yes I love Thesum-bark syrup!"

Mr. Nema chuckled and pulled a case of six glass bottles from beneath his counter and wrapped it tightly. Nadia pulled out her credit stick but the kindly Sarkhai elder waved his hand saying, "For our senator with our compliments, my dear. Besides, no one really buys the stuff. Apparently off-worlders think it tastes like cough medicine."

Nadia thanked him profusely. After he had wrapped the bottles and gently placed them in her ruck sack – which had grown quite heavy, they said farewell and Nadia continued down the line of shops.

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	7. Chapter 7: Make Friends Influence People

**Aboard the Republic Fleet's Primary Station - Carrick Station**

Nadia continued down the line of shops, looking at one after the other. She didn't buy anything else until she came to the last shop. Inside was well lit and a young Rodian leaned on the counter. "Hello my lovely young lady. How can this humble merchant help you today?" He asked cheerfully. Nadia smiled at him and looked around. She was about to say 'just looking' when she noticed the items on the walls. It was a strange shop with anything from hold-out blasters to personal blaster cannons and from ancient daggers to a large double bladed vibro-sword. There were armor components and full suits, droid parts and upgrades and numerous other pieces of equipment. In a display just to the left of the counter were nestled twelve crystals. Nadia could sense that they were very strong in the force and undoubtedly lightsaber crystals. She walked straight up to them. "How much are these, sir?"

The Rodian swaggered over proudly. "These are very expensive. Every one of them is a very, VERY rare lightsaber crystal. I have consulted a Jedi friend of mine who told me all about each of them. The two light blue, almost white crystals are called Mantels of the Force. For years there were only supposed to be one of them but I discovered them in an old wreck on Telos IV. The two bronze colored ones are called the Hearts of the Guardians. I found them in the same wreck. That violet one is a Hurrikane crystal found on the world of Haruun Kal. I have never heard of another one like it and neither has my father and he has been doing this for over fifty years. That orange one is a very rare Kibarr lightsaber crystal. It is said to have unbelievable healing properties. Those two white ones are sigil crystals. When coupled with other lightsaber crystals, it is supposed to heavily amplify the power output of the blade. Those two pearls are said to be pretty powerful too. One is from the water world of Dac, also called Mon Calamari. The other is an exceedingly rare kind of krayt dragon pearl. It differs from other krayt pearls in that it is smaller, darker in color and produces a strange shadowy black blade, casting no light whatsoever except around the edges. The last two, I only have a little information about. One is an ingot of ore from Barab I. The blade it produces seems to radiate heat through the containing energy field, causing it to cut through most materials far more quickly. The last crystal is from the world of Sarkhai, your homeworld if I'm not mistaken, lovely lady. I know very little about it but the Jedi said it could cause surges in power. He basically said that if, say, a personal energy shield was hit by the lightsaber, there was a chance that it could cause the energy shield to over load. The force is a strange thing to imbue such items."

Nadia was fascinated. They all sparkled and shined and gave off powerful force signatures. "How much for all of them, sir?"

He cocked a large eyeball and did some hasty calculations. After a while, he looked up proudly and said, "Three hundred thousand credits and no less."

Nadia used her datapad to check her credstick. She was pleased to see that she had way, WAY more than enough. Smiling triumphantly, she paid the young Rodian, whose eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his pale green head. He seemed to be in a trance as he took a plasteel box lined with velvet and opened the display. Reverently, he place the crystals in the box and closed it. He gave her the key code combination as well. Before she left, clutching the small box to her breast, he called out, "If you know anyone looking for the best weapons ever made, send them here. To this day, no one makes arms and armor like the Baragwin do."

Nadia headed straight back to the ship. It took the better part of an hour to get there. On the way, she ran into Felix Iresso, Tharan Cedrax and Zenith. "Hey if you want Baragwin made weapons, head to the Rodian's shop at the very end of the open market sector."

All three of them looked shocked before turning the already full hover-carts they were pushing and running in the direction Nadia had come from. Naida laughed and headed back to the Defender. By the time she got back, she was a little tired. The ruck sack was full and heavy and the garment bags she carried were too. Stumbling to her room, she set everything on her bed and stretched her arms with a grateful sigh. She locked up the plasteel box with the crystals in a safe but the rest she left. Going to the galley, Nadia saw Qyzen gnawing on a still-bloody haunch of something or another. She herself heated up some noodle and nerf nugget soup and sat down across from him. The big trandoshan looked at her and said something in his gravely language. C2-N2 was nowhere to be found. Nadia sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Qyzen. I can't understand you. Can you teach me affirmative and negative responses? That way we can communicate."

The big lizard nodded. Nadia grinned. "Okay so what is a general affirmative?"

Qyzen made a distinct sound. Nadia memorized it, repeating it to the best of her ability to herself. Since her mouth was not a long scaly snout, it wasn't easy to repeat but she managed. "Okay and a general negative?"

Qyzen made another sound. Once again, she committed it to memory. For a half hour while they waited for someone else to get to the ship, she would ask Qyzen what one word meant, usually a simpler one and then learn the sound. Some of them were harder than others since they sounded similar. Suddenly, the door the boarding ramp opened and woops and cries of excitement came in. Through the corridor passed the galley strode Doctor Cedrax, Lieutenant Iresso and Zenith pushing and pulling five hover-carts of weapons, armor, armament upgrades and ship upgrades. Nadia and Qyzen chuckled to each other as the three men ran to the cargo hold with their new toys. Suddenly, Nadia heard their booted feet thundering back up and they burst into the galley. Felix scooped her up and hugged her, saying, "You are our good luck charm, Nadia. Great work on finding the weapons, armor and upgrades. You just got us the best arsenal in the fleet."

Doctor Cedrax kissed her on both cheeks and said the similar things. Zenith just patted her back with a small smile and said, "Good work, honey."

Nadia was grinning ear to ear. She loved her friends and times like these made her feel almost as great as she felt when she was with Master Thul. Suddenly, Qyzen rumbled something. Nadia was happy to realize she understood a few words. Qyzen was asking if they could leave. Nadia looked at her friends and said, "I promised Qyzen I would go out in the space station with him. Have fun with your new toys just don't hurt yourselves."

They all chuckled as she hurried down the ramp after Qyzen. The big trandoshan didn't stop at any of the shops, going straight to a massive area of the station. There were blaster ranges where dozens of soldiers and even a few allied fringers were practicing with blasters and fire arms of different kinds. In another area were dozens of rings where more people were practicing at hand to hand combat and combat with vibro weapons, tech weapons and the like. Nadia's eyes were drawn to the crackling of lightsaber blows and the flash of silver blades slashing against a brilliant blue one. Only a moment of study helped Nadia recognize that the silver blades belonged to her master. Qyzen growled something and they both ran forward. The big trandoshan muscled his way through the crowd of spectators and then gently pushed Nadia in front of him as he was easily able to look over her head while still giving her the best view possible. Master Nedeser Thul was dueling another Jedi Master, one who knew his business around a lightsaber equal to, and possibly even better than, Master Thul himself. The duel must have already been going on for a while as the two were gleaming with perspiration.

Nadia was staring open mouthed at her master. Nedeser Thul was bare chested and his large, corded muscles and his handsome face were glistening. Nadia wondered what it would feel like to run her small hands over the muscles of his arms, shoulders and chest and then blushed, realizing that it was not in any way appropriate to think such a thing of her master – not that she particularly cared. A feminine chuckled came from behind her followed by an impish voice, "That's something to see, isn't it? I'll never complain about seeing two very attractive masters swinging their lightsabers around without their shirts on."

Nadia nodded, her young and over active imaging not focusing on the lightsaber combat at all, just her bare-to-the-waist master as he wielded his weapon. After only a few more minutes, Master Thul lifted his hand and said, "That's good, Alias. You most definitely won this fight."

The woman behind Nadia walked up beside her and said, "I dunno, Barsen'thor – it looked pretty even to me."

Nedeser used the force to summon a towel and began to wipe himself off when he noticed Nadia. He smiled and said, "Ah, Nadia, have you had a good time so far?"

Nadia tried to answer but her words came out in stutters, still flustered by her master's current state of dress. The woman beside her, who Nadia recognized now as a Jedi by the lightsaber at her hip, laughed before saying, "Master Thul, you may want to put a shirt on if you want a straight answer from her."

Nedeser looked down at himself and then looked up, using the force to suppress his own blush before using it to summon the outer vest of his Jedi tunic and strapping it on, obscuring the majority of his rippling muscle. Nadia hung her head and blushed furiously. The woman beside her nudged her and said, "Don't worry. He has that effect on most women. Just look around, there are quite a few soldiers, techs, pilots, fringers and such still staring at him."

Nadia looked up and around a little sharply and noticed that she was right. The woman, a red head with a tiny scar beneath her left eye and an impish smile proffered a slim but callused hand. "Name's Kira Carsen. I'm going to guess you're Nadia Grell, Padawan to Basen'thor Nedeser Thul and also the new senator for your homeworld, am I right?"

Nadia had finally found her tongue and smiled politely as she took Kira's hand. "Yes that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many good things about you from the masters on Tython."

Kira laughed and said, "Oh I'm sure you did, right along with several not so wonderful things, too. I was always considered a bit of a loose cannon by the other Jedi there. Anyhow, this is my former master and the fabled Hero of Tython, Alias Ordo."

The master who Nedeser had been dueling threw his shirt over his shoulders and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nadia Grell. Nedeser has told me great things about you."

He sent her a wink that made her blush. What 'great things' had Master Thul told him about her? Kira strode up to her former master, quite close in fact, and whispered just loud enough for Nedeser and Nadia to hear. "Do we need anything else here, Alias? After seeing you get all hot and sweaty, it made me want go over something with you back on the ship in private – some, uh, remedial training."

Nedeser and Nadia both looked away, a little embarrassed at Alias and Kira's antics. Alias, a tall, lean and tough looking Jedi, grinned and said, "I think we can do that, Kira. I'll meet you later at the cantina, Des. I heard Dren is here too. Maybe we can have a little reunion if Moira shows up."

Master Thul clapped his oldest friend on the back and said, "I'll contact her later. My padawan should get some training done today. Nadia…" he turned to her and said, "you can keep going with Qyzen but when you get back, there are a few things I would like to go over with you."

Nadia nodded, looking forward to the lesson with her master. Qyzen gently tapped her on the shoulder and motioned in another direction. Nadia smiled at her large friend and nodded. Side by side, they headed back towards the shops. Almost immediately after walking in, Nadia ran into a blond woman with a very tight military bun and perfectly fitted uniform that bore a strange symbol on it. The woman was very upset about something and snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

Nadia apologized automatically and the woman seemed to calm a little. With an embarrassed smile and a very cultured accent, the soldier said, "No, I'm sorry, Master Jedi. My bad fortune is no reason to take something out on you."

The accent reminded Nadia of all the Sith Lords and Imperials she had run into. She smiled and said, "I'm not a master, soldier. My name's Nadia Grell. It there anything we can help you with?"

The female soldier suddenly snapped to attention and said rather stiffly, "Sergeant Elara Dorne of Havoc Squad at your service, Senator Grell. I apologize for the unprofessional manner that I greeted you with. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than deal with one lowly soldier's problems."

Nadia was a little embarrassed at the soldier's reaction. "At ease, Sergeant. Please don't refer to me as senator. I prefer Padawan if any title really needs to be given and simply Nadia if it doesn't. Please allow me to help you, Sergeant. It would be my pleasure."

The sergeant pulled a piece of flimsy from a breast pocket and said rather irritably, "This is a list of medical supplies I need to acquire for my squad but the Selkath in the medical supply store refuses to sell to me because of my accent. I was an Imperial soldier but I defected and joined the Republic military. Apparently, for some people, that's not good enough though because this isn't the first time I've been discriminated against."

Nadia felt herself get a little angry herself for the soldier. Holding out her hand, Nadia said, "Let me see that list, Sergeant. I'll get your supplies. I won't take no for an answer. Our soldiers need supplies and no slimy fish creature is going to hold it from them."

Sergeant Dorne reluctantly handed the list over to Nadia who turned and marched straight into the medical supply store, Qyzen following and chuckling behind her. Behind the counter was a Selkath with pale green flesh and a cybernetic arm. Nadia fixed a tight smile on her face and said, "I have a list of medical supplies that I need to purchase for Havoc Squad. Here it is."

The Selkath made a face that Nadia thought looked like a scowl and said in his watery, "I'm not going to get supplies for that Imp woman. I lost my arm to them during a battle on Alderaan."

Nadia's blue and white face paint made her look very fierce as she glared coldly. "I don't much care for your foolish reasons for not selling to the Sergeant. If you don't sell to me, I'll make sure that someone else will be selling medical supplies on this station."

The Selkath scoffed, "Not even a Jedi has that much pull on this station."

Nadia smiled tightly and said, "My name is Senator Nadia Grell and as a Jedi, I may not be able to but as a Senator, it would be simple. How do think the station administration would feel knowing that you were denying a special forces unit much needed medical supplies? Now fill that kriffing list."

The Selkath snarled and began to gather items on the list. It was a tidy amount as well and Nadia handed a cred stick over. When all was said and done, Nadia pushed a hover cart, neatly stacked with the supplies back to Sergeant Dorne. The blond haired woman was talking on her comlink when Nadia came out. She hung up and smiled happily, "Thank you so much, Sen- I mean Padawan Grell. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. I just comm'd my commanding officer and he said to hold you for a few minutes until he got here. He wants to thank you personally."

Nadia looked at Qyzen who nodded his big scaly head. Nadia said, "That will be fine, Sergeant. I hope you got everything you needed. So what can you tell me about Havoc Squad? I'm sure it's not much but I'm awfully curious."

They chatted for a few minutes until two males, a human and a cathar, strode up. The human male was just over average height but was nearly as broad as he was tall. His uniform barely contained his bulging muscle and his face and forearms were covered with scars. Proffering a large, callused hand, he said in a deep voice, "My name is Captain Dren Antilles, Commanding Officer of Havoc Squad. I want to thank you for helping my soldier out. Those supplies are critical as I'm sure you can imagine and it isn't common for someone of your position to interest themselves in the needs of soldiers like us."

Nadia took his massive hand and said, "I'm glad I could help, Captain. Nothing makes me madder than hearing that some bigoted idiot denies people in need, especially our soldiers. It was the least I could do. I'm still contemplating telling the station administration about him."

Captain Antilles chuckled and shook his head, "No need. I'm sure he was just having a bad day and he's learned his lesson now. Well, Sergeant let's get this back to the ship. Thank's again, Jedi Grell. This is our comms frequency. If you ever need anything, let me know. You've made a friend today. Oh and send my regards to your master. Nedeser and I are old buddies."

He handed Nadia a piece of flimsy and the three Spec Force soldiers headed off. Nadia smiled. It felt good to help people out. Qyzen tapped her and pointed towards another shop. It was a droid maintenance shop. Nadia nodded and they headed over the shop. In there were several droids being cleaned, repaired or simply polished up. C2-N2 was just being set to the side to be released when they walked in. "Ah, you've come to pick me up, how kind of you. I trust you are both having a good day."

Nadia nodded enthusiastically and Qyzen said something, "Well if Senator Grell would like to learn your language, I could teach her. One of my functions is education though it hasn't been activated or used in a while."

Nadia liked the idea. They headed back towards the ship, chatting away as they went.

Nedeser Thul felt a small amount of masculine pride. It wasn't the first time that he had caused a woman to stutter, especially with his shirt off, but it was different. He didn't have any special care for those woman. He did for Nadia. With a sigh, he hopped in the shower. His mind went unbidden to a few nights before they had arrived at the stations – the night that she had arrived back aboard the Defender. Immediately, he began to feel the effects of recalling Nadia's pale skin covered only by a very tight, very small sleeping outfit and a thin cotton robe over it. Nedeser groaned. He needed to get his wayward imagination under control before it went somewhere it shouldn't. As the hot water poured over his body, he sat on the floor of the refresher and began to meditate.

Nadia sat at a card table with Doctor Cedrax, Zenith and Lieutenant Iresso as she held the paazak cards in her hands. It was a close game and she knew it. Doctor Cedrax was the best player, mostly because his brilliant mind could keep track of and count the cards and gauge the probabilities of the game. Zenith and the lieutenant were both strategically brilliant and just good card players. Nadia was trying not to use the force but it came so naturally that sometimes she would without even meaning to. Rather than get upset, the other players welcomed the challenges. They were playing for sweets rather than credits. C2-N2 was the dealer and set another round of cards. Master Thul walked in wearing a fresh set of robes. Nadia smiled at him and said, "I fold."

She stood and walked up to Master Thul. "What training will we be doing, Master?"

Nedeser motioned her into the comms room that doubled as a training room. "Alias taught me a couple new combinations. I figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea to pass them on to you to practice too. They are very suited to your style."

Nadia took off her outer Sarkai cloak and drew her weapon. As Master Thul removed his own outer robe, she hoped, in the privacy of her mind, that he would take off the vest and tunic as well. To her mild disappointment, he didn't. Her master gave a chuckle and a most knowing smile, as if he could read her mind. Nadia blushed but then smiled impishly back. "What, master?"

Master Thul shook his head and drew his lightsaber, igniting one of the silver blades. They both took a fighting stance and slowly went through the motions. After going through them in slow motion a handful of times, they went through it with Master Thul making an attacking motion for Nadia to react to with the combinations she had been taught. After an hour, Master Thul put his hand up and said, "Very good. You never cease to impress me with your quick learning."

Nadia smiled with pleasure before saying, "Want to spar for a little bit? I know you had a good match before but I didn't and I'd like to if it's okay."

Master Thul grinned and nodded. They stepped apart a little and both ignited their weapons. It was an enjoyable match for both of them. Nedeser was quite impressed with his padawan's talent and praised her whenever he felt she deserved it but also admonished her and corrected her when necessary. After another hour, he lifted his hand again. "Well done, Nadia. Oh, by the way, I'm going to be meeting some old friends at the cantina. While I'm gone, I would like you to work on finding creative ways to use your special talent and practice them. I don't have to tell you to be careful so I won't."

Nadia giggled, "I guess that's your way of telling me without telling me."

Nedeser's intense blue eyes twinkled and he said, "Of course not. I just told you that I don't need to tell you."

They were silent again but this one was a little more awkward. They both wanted to talk about the kiss of the other day but just bringing it up would be too uncomfortable. Finally, Nadia just shook her head and chuckled. "So… I think we both want to talk about something – the same thing I mean – and neither of us just wants to bring it up."

Nedeser laughed and said, "Yes. Well what do we want to do about it?"

Nadia sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Nedeser felt a little like their rolls had reversed – as if she was guiding him through this and not the other way around. It was a little strange. He went over and sat by her. "Well, how was the kiss?" she asked, sounding perfectly nonchalant. Nedeser blushed and looked down, unable to focus enough to use the force to keep the color from his face. "For me, it was… well… it's kind of hard to describe something like that without sounding childish."

Nadia giggled again. "Oh so it was amazing, wonderful, fantastic, heart stopping or maybe just plain great?"

Nedeser laughed, a little more at ease. "Well I don't exactly have something to compare it to you know, but yes. All those perfectly described it yes. Though technically there was more than one kiss. What did you think of them?"

Nadia smiled and said, "Not bad for your first time, Master. I'm quite impressed."

Nedeser smiled, a small amount of the masculine pride welling in him from her comment. Nadia scooted closer and said, "It this something that we want to try…" she hesitated and then surprised him by saying his given name, "…Nedeser? It's at least against the order if not the Jedi code – though I don't think that love goes against the code. We could get in trouble or worse. Would it be worth it?"

Nedeser didn't answer right away. He didn't know how to ask her how she felt or if she was sure this is what she wanted. Nadia smiled at him and said, "It definitely bares thought and meditation for both of us. However, I still want you to bare something in mind. We're both definitely attracted to one another and we both obviously care about each other. I think it would be worth it to give it a try. Also…"

Nadia scooted closer, gently took her master's head in her small hands and pulled him into a gentle but earnest kiss. Nedeser was going to resist but as soon as one of her hands went through his increasingly shaggy gold hair and the other pulled him in behind the ears and jaw bone. Instead, he pulled her up against him and deepened the kiss. They sat that way for several minutes, exchanging kisses and smiles. Whether this was going somewhere or not, they were certainly enjoying it. Suddenly, a low _ruk ruk ruk_ came from the room entrance. Qyzen stood there, grinning widely. Nadia was about to jump up but Nedeser chuckled and said, "Oh he already probably knows, Nadia. Trandoshans can smell hormones, pheromones and other such chemicals and I'm willing to guess you and I have been reeking of them."

The big trandoshan nodded his head and said something. Nedeser said, "Thank you, Qyzen. Your discretion would be appreciated."

Qyzen said something else and then left. Nadia looked back at Nedeser and asked, "Where were we?"

Nedeser gave a pained look and said, "Qyzen said the others were almost done with their game and would be moving around again. Besides, I'm afraid I need to leave to meet my friends."

Nadia understood even though she was disappointed. "I'll talk to you when you get back, Master. Have fun."

Nedeser smiled and patted her leg before standing and heading down the ramp.

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends

Master Nedeser Thul all but skipped to the space station's cantina. Waiting for him there were two figures, one in a military uniform and the other in a set of Jedi robes. Nedeser Thul grinned and hurried over, sliding onto a seat. "How are things going, gentlemen?"

The uniformed man grinned big and slapped Nedeser's shoulder, bruising him slightly. "How's it going, Des? I met your padawan earlier today. You should be proud of her. She helped out my Medical Sergeant get her supplies when some blasted selkath refused to sell to her do to her accent."

Nedeser nodded and made a mental note to bring it up with her. Alias winked at him knowingly. They chatted companionably for awhile until Alias asked, "So anyone heard from Moira recently?"

The uniformed man, Dren Antilles, chuckled and said, "Yup. She said she'd be here to rearm, resupply and refuel soon enough. I called her at a bad time. She had someone with her."

Des rolled his eyes. "It's always a bad time for Moira Denic and she always has someone with her."

Dren sipped his drink and shook his head as he swallowed. "One of these days, she's going to realize what she has just before she looses it."

Alias cocked an eyebrow. "Talking about, Riggs?"

"Of kriffing course I'm talking about Riggs. Who else would I be talking about, Alias?"

Des smirked, "Well whenever you two saw each other, it sure seemed like you wanted her for yourself."

Dren smiled and said, "We had fun, sure but now I'm in a long turn relationship."

Both Alias and Des looked at one another knowingly. "Yes, your sergeant seems like a wonderful young woman. You're lucky to have her."

Dren blushed, "How the blazes did you know it was her?"

Des chuckled and said, "We didn't but we do now."

Alias laughed and finished his drink. Suddenly, Nedeser's comlink chimed. With a frown, he answered. "Master Thul here."

"How is the most handsome master in the order these days? Miss you, love. I still think about that time we had on Taral V. It keeps me up at night sometimes;" said a sultry voice.

Des just shook his head and laughed. "Hello, Moira. Are you here yet?"

Still sultry, the voice said, "Oh you're no fun at all, my love. Whatcha wearing?"

Des laughed out loud. "Nothing – I mean, nothing special. Just Jedi robes."

A laugh came from the other end. "You were doing better when you said 'nothing', Honey. If we are ever going to get you laid, we're going to need to work on your tone and all that – and your wardrobe. I'm sorry but who likes Jedi robes anyway?"

Nedeser just laughed and repeated his first question, "Are you here yet?"

There was a click and from the walkway above, a short woman came down wearing an off-white button down shirt that she had tied six inches above her belt revealing a couple inches of soft, smooth skin. Over the shirt was a long leather vest and a bandolier. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back in a tail and she was breathtaking. At her hips, two rather old blaster pistols. With a swing in her hips that drew the eye of every male sentient in line of sight, Captain Moira Denic of the XS Stock Freighter _Soaring Dream,_ walked up to the three men. "Hello, boys. I always love being surrounded by groups of good looking men. Scoot over, love."

Moira pushed past Alias and sat so that she was, in fact, surrounded by them, her back in the corner. Looking each of them in the eye, Moira chuckled and said, "Well I knew that Alias was in a stable relationship and I heard that Dren is now with his medical sergeant. Do I still have a chance with you, lover?"

Nedeser tried, and failed, to catch the blush before it reached his face and Moira's alluring smile turned wicked. "So, who is she?"

Alias just started laughing and Dren looked interested too. Nedeser looked away with what appeared to be a shy smile. "We are not having this discussion."

"Really?" said Moira with a sultry coo, reaching over and rubbing the back of his scared and callused hand. "Is there someone or not? I'm guessing yes because you didn't deny it or quote some ridiculous Jedi dogma about not having attachment. So tell me, what woman has the ability to capture the chased heart of the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order?"

Des slowly pulled his hand away to pick up his drink and take a sip. "Okay, I'll tell you this much: I'm not sure where it's going so I don't want to get into it too much. Suffice to say that she is an incredible young woman."

Moira leaned forward eagerly. "It she another Jedi?"

Des looked slightly exasperated. "Moira, please. Can't we talk about something else? I heard you were a little preoccupied when Dren commed you. What was he like?"

Moira chuckled, "I never kiss and tell, love. I had a good time and let's just leave it at that. Of course…" and she gave a slow, sultry wink towards Dren Antilles, "… _you_ know that I _always_ do, Dren my love."

A visible shiver went up Dren's spine and he looked down at a medical admission band on his wrist. It was duraplast, warn and stained but he was able to look up utterly composed. Moira stuck her tongue out at him. "None of you are any fun anymore. Who would have thought that each of you would have been in a stable relationship before me?"

They all looked at each other and then simultaneously said, "Us."

Moira pouted ever so slightly. Des sipped his drink and then said, "Though I'm not exactly in a relationship yet."

Moira smiled and, before he could object, slipped into his lap. Des's blue eyes were huge and his hands were up in a gesture suggesting he didn't want to touch something as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Any chance I can have some fun with you before you enter that stable relationship, Des, my love? I promise you won't regret it."

Alias, always looking out for his old friend, chuckled and said, "Moira, leave the poor guy alone. There are a million and one good looking guys around the fleet for you to flirt with. Who knows, look closely enough, you may find a stable relationship of your own. Besides, it's bad form to make a Jedi Master blush."

Moira gave a horrified look as she shifted back out of Des's lap. "Bite your tongue, Alias Ordo! Why the kriffing hell would I want something like that?"

All three of them shrugged and chuckled into their drinks. Dren sighed and looked around, "You know, one of these days we're gonna need to take an actual vacation."

They all nodded and Alias gave a grunt. "Maybe Des will invite us to the fancy estate he inherited on Alderaan."

Shocked silence followed for just a moment and Moira said, "Hold the comlink, Nedeser Thul! You mean to tell me you have an estate on Alderaan and you never told us or invited us to it?"

Des sent a glare in the direction of his oldest friend before replying, "I just learned about it myself. I haven't even been there."

"No!" said Moira, sweeping her arm dramatically and rising to her full, diminutive height. "I thought you and I had something special, Des. I thought we told each other everything but now I have to learn from the Mandalorian that you have a fancy estate that I've never been to."

Des was fighting a losing battle to keep from laughing, "Oh hell, Moira, aren't you taking the drama a little too high on this one?"

Moira turned away, straight backed and with her nose in the air, "No, Nedeser Thul. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. We're finished!"

Dren and Alias were laughing so hard that they had to lean against the wall to keep from rolling out of their seats. Nedeser just stood and stretched and said, "How bout this – when this whole thing with the First Son is over and you guys finish up whatever you're doing, we can all go to my estate for a much needed break. Moira, you can pick out which guest house you want and when you leave, you can stock the galley from the stores at the estate."

Moira turned, her green eyes huge and earnest, causing another round of laughter from the other two, "Do you mean it, Des?"

"Of course I mean it, Moira. Have I ever lied to you before?"

With a huge, breathtaking smile, Moira ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, planting a quick kiss on his lips before whispering, "I never doubted you for a minute, my love."

Des was blushing madly and in a minor state of shock while Alias and Dren were now leaning against each other, laughing so hard that they were turning purple and not even making any noise. The four of them bantered and laughed and conversed together for some time until it began to get late. Finally, Nedeser stood and stretched again. "Well I need to head back. Tomorrow, I will be getting in contact with Grand Master Satele and the council and I want to be rested for that."

Moira pointed at him and exclaimed, "It that who your secret love is, Des – Grand Master Satele Shan?"

Alias was rubbing his ribs in pain as he started to laugh again and said, "How did you guess, Moira? You should see how they carry on when their both on Tython. It's an absolute scandal. The way she almost smiles at him – the way he bows reverently to her, you can tell it's love."

Des kept the blush out of his face and said with as much dignity as he could, "Good night, my friends. Sleep well and I'll see you all later."

Alias leapt to his feet, still chuckling, "I'll walk with you, Vod. Take care you two."

As they walked back, Des shook his head at his friend. "That was not nice, Alias. You know Moira will never let me live that one down."

Alias was still chuckling and he clapped his friend on the back, "I'm sorry, brother. I couldn't help it. Anyhow, I wanted to get the chance to talk to you about the REAL special young lady in your life. How are things going?"

Des sighed and rubbed his brow. "Oh they're going alright. I would go as far to say that they're going well, even."

Alias nodded, keeping his rather limited patience in check. "Okay, that's good. I take it that means you know how she feels about you, right?"

Des sighed and said, "I know how she feels about me but I'm not sure if it's the Jedi Master and Barsen'thor or just Nedeser Thul she is attracted to."

Alias looked quizzical, "There's a difference?"

Des returned the look. "Of course there is. You're the Hero of Tython. Don't people treat you differently than those who know you more closely?"

Alias shook his head. "Nope. I don't act any differently. Do you?"

Nedeser thought about it for a few moments. He didn't think so. He usually just was himself and never acted any different than that. "I don't think so. I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid of how she'll react when I fail."

Alias nodded. "And who says you're going to fail, Vod?"

Nedeser gave a gentle snort. "We all fail sometimes, my friend."

Alias nodded. "I hate to drag this up brother, but don't you think she's already seen you fail? I'm not trying to rub it in just to help you out. The two of you couldn't save her father. Don't you think that qualifies?"

Alias winced as he watched his friend's features fall. "I am sorry, Vod. I didn't want to hurt you."

Des smiled at his friend. "I know, my brother. One of your best attributes is that you say what needs to be said. I know what you mean. I guess I just want to be sure that she doesn't feel like she owes me this or like she has to do it."

Alias nodded. "Do you think she owes you this?"

Des stopped and just looked at him, not saying a word. Alias put his hands up and said, "Hey, I just had to ask. The more you think about these things, the more sure you can be and the better you can proceed."

Des grinned. "'Says the Mandalorian Jedi to the Alderaanian Jedi.'"

They both laughed. They were polar opposites and yet they had been the best of friends since childhood and probably always would be. After a moment of silence, Alias said, "Okay so enough of the philosophizing; what has happened so far? It's pretty clear to me that something's different."

Des smiled at the memories of what had transpired since they had talked over the holocoms. Alias noticed it too and waited, a small smile of his own on his face. After a few minutes, he blurted out, "Spill it already!"

Des shook his head and Alias pushed in front of him. "Come on, Vod. Don't make me guess."

Des said, "Well she woke up the next morning to do get some lightsaber training in and we sparred. At one point I disarmed her and she used the force to push me onto my back. It was a brilliant move, actually – totally instinctive. Anyhow, trying to take advantage of the move, Nadia tried to pin me on my back. Considering she ways like sixty kilos soaking wet, I easily just sat up and she kissed me."

Alias whooped and said, "Okay, then what?"

Nedeser grinned hugely, "Then I kissed her. Unfortunately, it was awhile before we got to talk about it. Just a couple hours ago, we discussed it actually."

"AND?" asked Alias, getting exasperated with Nedeser's long pauses. Des sighed and said, "We both said we'd think about it and meditate on it. Then we kissed some more."

Alias burst into laughter. "Sounds like the two of you already made up your minds to me, Vod."

Des chuckled. "Kriffing hell, Alias! We sound like a couple of school boys."

Alias shrugged. "Well we didn't get that experience when we were young so it stands to reason that we would get it when we grew up. It was bound to happen."

Des coked an eyebrow and grinned. "'We' didn't get that experience? I didn't but you sure did."

Alias sighed. "Yes I did, thought that wasn't much of a relationship. It was purely physical – a mistake really. It was hard for me to know how to proceed with Kira because of it."

He had sobered and he reached across, taking his old friends shoulder and stopping him. "Seriously though, brother – be sure that this is something that you can commit to. It isn't going to be easy and it's only going to make other things more difficult. If you aren't willing or able to deal with that, shut this thing down right now. It will hurt both of you but you need to be sure."

Nedeser took his friend by the shoulder and said, "I know, my friend. Thank you for the help."

They were at Nedeser's hanger now and Alias pulled his old friend into a rough hug, slapping his back and saying, "I love you, Vod. Take care of yourself and think about what I said."

Des smiled at his Mando friend. "Love you too, brother and you take care of yourself. Thanks again."

Nadia lay back on the bed in her quarters, daydreaming and humming one of her favorite songs. She had practiced for several hours her special gift, using it to light candles, blow up small pebbles and other minimal tasks like that and then practiced trying other things like subtle telekinesis and other techniques until she was too tired to continue. She changed out of her tunic and robes into her regular sleepwear and plopped onto her bed. That's when her imagination began to run wild. The past few days had been very interesting – ever since she had returned actually.

With a wistful sigh, Nadia allowed the force to enhance her memory, allowing images of her master smiling at her kindly or good naturedly or of him frowning while he puzzled out a problem. She remembered the sound of his laugh and of his melodious voice. As she kept running through the memories, she began to feel herself slightly aroused. Suddenly, unbidden, the memories of Nedeser sparring with Master Ordo, bare-chested and glistening with perspiration followed by the memory of the feel of his strong muscles from the time they had sparred and she had pushed him onto his back and tried to pin him or from their most recent discussion that had ended in them kissing – again. Finally, the memory of those kisses, in the start detail that the force allowed, rose to mind. Nadia began to feel herself overwhelmed with arousal. The feel of his soft lips, the sound of a low moan, the taste of him, all of it was beginning to be too much. Snapping out of it, Nadia sat up, gasping and sweating; then, she gave a low groan. No amount of meditating was going to help her in her current state. Throwing a light robe over her shoulders, she looked at her krono and was shocked to see how late it was. Even so, she needed something to eat and drink or something to distract herself while she calmed down if she could at all. Quietly as she could, Nadia slipped to the galley and made herself a sandwich, pouring herself a glass of juice to wash it down with. Suddenly, Master Thul's voice came cheerfully from behind her. "Oh, hello Nadia. I figured you would be in bed already."

Swallowing carefully and drinking a quick mouthful of juice so as not to choke on it, Nadia turned and smiled at him. _Oh frack, this is not helping;_ she thought to herself. He was smiling nonchalantly as he walked past her and bent down to look into the refrigeration unit. Nadia finally responded, "I was but I couldn't sleep so I made something to eat."

Something in her voice made Nedeser turn and look at her more closely. Her white hair was mussed and half her face was obscured by it but her eyes were burning into him almost to the point where he could have sworn they were glowing. She had been sweating too. He could tell by the slight shine of the dull lights reflecting off her skin. Des also noticed that she was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing when they had talked in her quarters just after she had returned. Looking at the whole picture and reaching out to try and get a sense of her emotions and mind, Nedeser Thul's blue eyes widened. The waves of desire that radiated off her put him firmly on his guard. "Nadia? Are you okay?"

Nadia was failing miserably at hiding her current state of being and she knew it. "Well I am having a little bit of trouble sleeping, Master. You see, I used the force to enhance my memory and then…" and she blushed through her white face pain, "…my imagination ran away from me. I pulled some rather um…" and she gazed at him with the most ravenous turbolift eyes he had ever seen, "…specific, DETAILED memories and, well, now I'm a little…" and her voice trailed off. Des's mouth had fallen open. Surely, she wasn't talking about him. "I see;" was all that he could manage. They both stood there awkwardly and, to Nedeser's dismay, he felt the waves radiating from her begin to affect him as well. Then, she took a step toward him. His eyes wide, Nedeser put his hands up and said, "Woah now, Nadia. Jumping into it like this is not a good idea."

Nadia took another step, murmuring, "I don't know what you're talking about, Master. Any chance you can help me out with all this, though? I don't think meditating is going to help me here."

Nedeser took a deep breath, trying to control his own growing arousal before it got out of control. "Um… well meditating is the only thing that I know of that will help. You have to calm your mind, Nadia."

Nadia's blazing eyes were hooded as she whispered, "And how do I do that? This isn't like being stressed or nervous or anxious, Master. Those might be mental and emotion states but this – this adds a whole other level, a physical level that isn't as easily controlled."

Nedeser looked uncertain. In truth, he had no clue what he was doing. In all his experiences, he had never come across this and he didn't know how to handle it. Nadia smiled at him and approached. "Master please, I need your help."

Nedeser sighed. The sound of her voice had become sultry and his defenses were growing weak. Closing the distance between them, Des wrapped her in his arms and held her tight so that she couldn't move. Her head was in his chest and her arms were pinioned to her side. "Come with me, Padawan."

He let her go and led her to the main room where he sat her down. "I want you to focus on this crystal."

Des set a perfect white gem on a small table. Nadia looked disappointed but she obeyed, crossing her legs and looking at the crystal. It was large and thrummed with the force. Nadia was amazed by it. It looked as though light was coming from its core. She reached out to touch it. "Use the force to elevate it to eye level;" her master commander softly. Concentrating, Nadia lifted it off the table and brought it closer to examine. As the light within shimmered, it began to change color. Blue, red, green, gold, grey and violet and then back to white again. Nadia was entranced until the crystal turned back to white a third time and then she set it down. Suddenly, she realized that her arousal had drained away after her distraction.

Nedeser was smiling at her and said, "Better? Next time, be careful what you think about when using force memory enhancement. I don't think I will be able to keep my head clear next time."

Nadia cocked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to convince me to or not to do that?"

Des laughed and said, "Well I need to get some sleep and you should to. We can talk and train more tomorrow. Sleep well, Nadia."

They both went to their separate rooms and to their rest but before he did, Master Thul felt the need to meditate on the crystal himself before he could get any rest.

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	9. Chapter 9: The War Continues

The crew of the _Defender_ were enjoying the stay at the station. Tharan was working on a massive project that he only told Master Thul and, of course, Holiday about. Zenith and Felix were constantly at the firing range, firing weapons of all kinds and talking about the benefit of each kind. Qyzen practiced his skills at hunting and kept in contact with several other Trandoshans who had taken him as their leader. Nadia Grell trained in combat and meditation, read all the texts that the Jedi Council and Master Thul gave to her and always took interest in walking through the station, learning what she could about beings of other worlds and spent a lot of time in the shop of the Sarkhai gentleman Mr. Nema. Master Nedeser Thul would meet his old friend Alias Ordo each day to spar and talk about their missions. Life was good and Nadia felt like nothing was wrong – except the fact that she constantly ran into Minister Ganel, his son Keldin Ganel or both of them. This led to awkward conversations with Keldin and veiled insults against the Jedi Order from the minister.

Nadia had come back aboard in a really bad mood. To avoid taking it out on any of her friends, Nadia slipped into her room and grabbed her pillow, after taking a few deep breaths and separating her power from her emotions, she screamed angrily into the pillow. It helped her feel a little better but not much. Sighing, she settled into a meditation position and regulated her breathing. Suddenly and unsurprisingly, a knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" she called, not opening her eyes. There was a pause and Master Thul's voice came through. "Nadia, it's Master Thul. Are you doing okay in there?"

Nadia sighed. Of course, Master Thul had sensed her emotions. "Come in, Master."

The door hissed open and in stepped Nedeser Thul. Nadia opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm a little better. I just – it's not something I really want to discuss."

Master Thul nodded understandingly. "I see. Well I'm not going to make you talk about it. Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

Nadia thought about it. "Not really. It's a personal thing, Master. I just need to meditate for a bit, that's all. I'll be back to my normal self in no time."

She attempted a smile but, judging by the look on his face, the Barsen'thor wasn't convinced. Even so, he nodded and turned to leave but turned and said, "Oh, by the way, I wanted to say that your ability to separate emotions from using the force is quite impressive. I'm proud of the progress you've made. I still remember having to shield the ship from when you were upset but now, you can scream into a pillow and no one is the wiser."

Nadia smiled genuinely. It seemed like he always knew what to say to her to help her feel better, even without trying. Seeing this, Master Thul smiled and turned to leave again. Nadia chuckled, "Thanks, Master. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Nedeser smiled back at her. "I do what I can and besides, I've been meaning to tell you that for a while now. You are becoming a great Jedi."

Nadia beamed and then sobered a little. "Master, how do you deal with all this conflict and violence? I know that we are safe here but it's only a matter of time before we go back into the war. I'm afraid it might break me."

Nedeser looked concerned. "What brought all this gloomy thought on, Nadia? Did something happen?"

He sat down in a chair, facing her. Nadia sighed, "I met someone from Sarkhai earlier today. He told me he lost several friends in a space battle with some Mandalorian pirates. It just brought the war back to mind, that's all. I'm just afraid that it will change me into something I don't want to be."

Nedeser nodded. They both remained silent for a moment. Finally, Master Thul said, "You have killed in battle before, Nadia. Is it getting any easier or does it still disturb you?"

He hated bringing up something as dark and morbid like this but it was necessary. After a few moments, Nadia lowered her head and said, "No. I always feel like I'm hurting myself whenever I kill anyone, like the tiniest piece of me is going with them. Is that bad?"

Master Thul smiled and replied, "No, Nadia. It's a good thing. It means that you understand the preciousness of life and that you are careful with it. All life, from the most innocent child to the evil Sith emperor, is precious. The only reason we should be willing to end a life is to protect the lives of those who are innocent."

Nadia cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying that the ends justify the means – that if the result is good and noble, the actions aren't important, Master?"

Master Thul shook his head. "By no means, Padawan. The action is every bit as important as the reason. If that were the case, it would be easy for the Jedi to wipe out fleets with just the exertion of their minds. No, Nadia. We must preserve what we can, even if it's the enemy."

Nadia nodded and looked down again. The memory of the Sith Lord Stark, the man who had killed her father, flashed through her mind and she found it hard to reconcile that. Pushing it aside for later meditation, Nadia looked up and smiled. "I'm not sure if I fully understand but I'll meditate on it for awhile."

Master Thul smiled, "Good girl. That's the best way to puzzle these things out and if you want to keep discussing it, come find me."

Nadia smiled. "You know, every time I think that I have you figured out, you seem to surprise me."

Master Thul stood and said, "I'd hate to lose your good opinion."

Nadia sat up, her eyes wide. "No, it makes me like you even more. I – I like you."

She paused for a moment before a slow smile crossed her lovely face. "Though I guess you already figured that."

Nedeser averted his eyes, blushing slightly. "Yes, I did."

An awkward silence fell for a moment and then Nedeser, for all the universe like a shy child said, "You know I like you too, don't you, Nadia?"

Nadia's smile grew even bigger. He had never actually said the words. "I do. You've made it clear a couple times now, I think."

Master Thul looked up, still smiling. "I hope so. Well go back to meditating and we can talk more later or spar if you'd like. Whatever you feel you need work on."

Nadia nodded and settled back down to meditate. Pushing all thoughts of her master from her mind, Nadia focused on the issue of the sanctity of life and meditated on the balance of it.

Master Thul was beginning to feel a little foolish. He hadn't a clue what the kriff he was doing when it came to Nadia and how they felt about each other. It would probably be good to talk to Alias about this later.

Master Thul sat meditating on the First Son, reaching out to the force for any guidance on his identity. Of course, nothing was coming to mind. The presence of the dark side clouded everything and all he could get was a shadowy figure with the barest sense of familiarity. After nearly two hours, he sighed and stood, stretching his cramped legs. Clasping his hands behind his back, he strode throughout the ship, contemplating the war. As he found himself walking by Nadia's quarters on the lower deck, he heard her voice calling from the doorway. "Do you have a minute?"

He smiled and turned, replying, "I always have time for you, Nadia."

She smiled shyly and said, "I just wanted to mention that you look really handsome today."

Nedeser suppressed a blush and smiled. "That sounds even better, coming from you."

Nadia smiled and brushed her white hair out of her blue and white dyed face. "You do so much, Master Thul but no one ever thanks you. The least you deserve is a little appreciation."

Master Thul was a little abashed. She was right, no one ever noticed his work but he normally didn't really mind. Besides, she did a lot too. "And what do you deserve for being my comfort and inspiration?"

Nadia smiled and slipped off her bed, walking up to him. "Well why don't we slip off somewhere? We can tell the others we're doing a training exercise and spend some time alone."

Nedeser Thul sighed inwardly, wanting nothing more to take Nadia up on her idea but he didn't feel right about it – not yet. "Are you doing this because you want to or because you feel like you should?"

Her face fell and she sputtered. "What does that even – I – I know what I'm doing. I'm not some child with a crush. I care about you. Don't you care about me?"

Nedeser felt his heart twinge slightly. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and kiss her and insist that he did care deeply about her. Instead he took one of her small hands in his. "You're safe with me. There's no need to rush anything."

An almost pleading look filled her eyes and her lower lip trembled just slightly before she looked down. "I could lose you tomorrow. With all these secret missions for Grand Master Shan – it's all I can think about some times."

Master Thul held her hand and tried to find the words to say to help her feel better but nothing came to mind. Nadia looked back up and gave a small smile. "At least you didn't say no. I can wait – for a little while."

Even so, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a light, gentle kiss on the lips, holding it just for a couple moments before backing away. Master Thul smiled down and squeezed her hands gently before leaving.

As he returned to the comms room with an aching heart, the comms device chimed. With the flick of his hand, Master Thul used the force to activate it. From the holoprojector came the image of Grand Master Satele Shan. "Master Thul there has been a crisis over Chandrilla. I am on my way to the station and will meet you at the cantina. Can you contact Master Ordo, Captain Antilles and Captain Denic to see if they can make it here quickly."

Nedeser understood. The look in her eyes and the subtle lines on her face showed her anxiety and he knew that this was very serious. "They are at the station. When will you be here?"

"Less than a half hour; I'll see you all soon."

Frowning, Nedeser left the ship, thumbing his comlink, contacting his friends one by one. In the next half hour, as the Grand Master arrived, the four heroes were ready for trouble. The two Jedi master's bowed and murmured, "Grand Master."

Alias stepped forward and asked, "What is the situation, Master Satele?"

The Grand Master clapped her hand behind her back and said, "Over Chandrilla, a very old Sith war vessel dropped out of hyperspace and attack Republic and Imperial forces alike. The Imperial forces retreated immediately but we can't afford to do that and the defense fleet is being hammered to pieces. After much study and checking through intelligence, we have identified the ship as the _Red Reaper_ , commanded by the Dark Lord Darth Ikoral. He's apparently an extremist who believes in the supremacy of the Sith species and his ship is one giant dark side relic. This is going to be one of your most difficult missions."

Captain Denic crossed her arms and said, "Hold on a minute, Grand Master, why are we four going and not an entire Republic task force?"

Master Satele explained, "Because apparently there is at least one Sith aboard who is talented in battle meditation, a powerful technique that weakens the effectiveness, courage and efficiency of our forces and increases theirs. Master Thul can shield a group of assault shuttles with commandos in them and board the ship to destroy it and kill or capture Darth Ikoral. All of your various expertise will be needed for this mission, do you understand?"

Moira nodded soberly. Master Satele nodded in finality. "Good. The assault craft leave in thirty minutes. Go prepare and head to the docking bay. May the force be with you."

Master Thul pelted back to the _Defender_ and up its ramp. He ran into his cabin and pulled off his Jedi Robe and outer tunic, donning a set of light Jedi battle armor. On the back, it kept getting hung up on something. Nedeser growled and tried to tug it free. Suddenly, he felt someone messing with the armor-weave and a sharp tug brought it into place. Turning, he looked into Nadia's eyes. Before she could even ask, Nedeser said, "I'm sorry, Nadia. I can't explain right now. When this is all over, I promise I'll tell you as much as I can."

Laying a quick kiss on her lips, Nedeser left with a burst of speed, down the ramp and towards the turbo lift, leaving a very anxious Nadia.

 **Now we have come full circle. This chapter ends where the first one began... kinda. ;) So... if anyone wants me to continue this story line, please tell me in the form of a review. For the whole story, please read and review. I hope you enjoyed because if people don't enjoy reading my writings, there is no point to continuing to write. Thank you all who did.**

 **Also, I will be starting a new line of stories. They will be focusing on the Flash Point missions of the Old Republic video game. If you're interested in that idea, once again, let me know in the form of a review.**

 **Lastly, I would just like to say that I do not own Star Wars or the Old Republic. I will make no money off this story. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and Lucas Films.**

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


End file.
